


Thanks.

by imbadwholf



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, for a few chapters there are triggers, get in touch with me if u wish to get a general idea of the plot development, if you dont want to read them, such as self harm and abuse, thats perfectly fine, this is stated at the start of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes mention of violence and hints at PTSD.<br/>This chapter is dedicated to Katie.</p></blockquote>





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherinslocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinslocket/gifts).



Keeping his head down was not enough this day; one large rugby player walked into him much to amusement of his friends. The books Q had been holding fell to the grown and instantly he ducked down to pick them up. They started to chant geek to him while he collected them one by one. Sometimes he made snide remarks towards them to get them to stop sometimes he let them get their anger out under the assumption it would then be over for the rest of the day. Today he felt like just staying silent, he was going to be late for chemistry if he did not hurry and he was already late for morning registration. “What’s going on here?” A voice boomed towards the group causing them to separate like the red sea, it seemed to come from the pair of shoes that were now in Q’s eye line. Not bothering to look up he started to shuffle some of his books into his arms again. “Come one boys, don’t you have class to go to?” Trying to distract himself Q picked up one of his jotters and put it on the stack collecting in his bent arm. “You okay?” Not leaving anytime soon the boy got down on his knees helping.

Q held raised himself off the ground as he had got all his books and held out his hand for the ones the other man was holding. “Yeah, fine.”

“Nobody could be fine with that. It’s all right I can carry them.”

“But... I have to go to chemistry an-“

“Funny that so do I.” Q turned away and started to walk at a fast pace. Maybe it was because he had only briefly seen his face but that guy was possibly the prettiest man on the planet, quickly Q shock his head, that sort of thinking might get him into trouble. Within second the new boy had caught up with him and seemed unfazed by the fast pace. “The names Bond, by the way, James Bond.” Q nodded so James knew he had heard him. “I... I’m new here.”

After a turn down a corridor they found themselves at a set of stairs and they both headed up them. “You- you’re the new rugby leader, right?”

“Team leader, yeah. Why do you play?”

Was Q being naive or did the boy seem excited at the prospect. “If I did do you think the team would do that to me?”

“Yeah... sorry about them. Their idiots and just jealous cause you’re gor-genius.”

With a raised eyebrow Q turned to him. “Gor-genius?”

“A. A genius.”

Once he had nodded he found himself at the top of the stairs and so he opened the door to allow them both through. “You think I’m clever cause I wear glasses? Or was it because I was being beaten up by the sport team? Basically I’m your stereotypical ge-“

Lifting a sheet of paper that he was holding James pointed to the grade. “You’re acing all your subjects not to mention the fact you are taking extras I mean look, core subjects are,” pointing with his free hand he showed Q them. “Here and here, in my pile and there in yours, but then why are you carrying them plus extras? Because your bag is full of the additional subjects your take. You are a genius.”

“Oh.”

“You could say thanks you know.” Bond teased.

“For giving me a compliment?” Q asked in turn.

“No, for helping with the rugby players.”

Sarcastically Q looked at him. “Oh yes, you are so right. Thank you so much for telling the players to back off, now they defiantly don’t have more reason to come after me never mind reason to hate you.”

“I’m their leader they are always going to hate me.”

Sighing Q turned down another corridor. “Not even before your first practise with them.”

“Fair enough.”

Once they reached the door that lead to Q’s class Bond handed him his books back. “Thanks, for the compliments, carrying my books... and now making your team hate you.”

Shoving his hands in his pocket he shrugged. “It’s fine. See you around?”

“Yeah.”


	2. sorry

 "You're very la-"

Panting James slide down into one of the chairs. "Yes. So sorry. I had to... run an errand."

Sighing his teacher returned to the book she held in her hand. "We are on page 43 and we are discussing the relationship between Romeo and Juliet through the eyes of the couple."

In between big gulps of air he nodded and reaching into his bag pulled out the appropriate book. On a note book he scribbles down some answers but his mind was focusing on a boy he had recently meet.

-

In a daze Q stumbled out of class, half expectingly he looked into the corridor expecting to see James leaning against the wall waiting for him like the cool kid he is. But the was was standing with out support. Sighing he walked down the corridor. "Looking for someone?" Q turned to see James down the corridor a bit. 

"Bu-but there are no Chemistry classrooms down there..."

"Ahhh.... yes, maybe I stretched the truth a little."

With a raised eyebrow Q sighed. "How much?"

"Let's just say... I do not currently take Chemistry."

It was much like a stomp, the way Q turned around and headed away from Bond. "I can't believe you would lie... well I mean of course you would, I don't know you and you don't know me, but never mind that... why would you want to?"

"Because English is the other side of campus." James kept up with Q after it took him a few moments to realise he was being abandoned.

"So?"

"So... I wanted to walk with you... to class. I wanted to talk to you... and, I'm sorry."

After a big inhale of breath the smaller man looked into the larger ones eyes and smiled. "Okay."

"So what lesson have you got now?"

"Biology."

With much enthusiasm ~~stop wishing Q, he reminded himself~~ James said "Same!" Then with a tiny awkward laugh he added. "Honestly."


	3. the reason you are so happy

Once they reached Q's door it became clear that they were both in this lesson. James headed for a seat after his friend but the teacher called him up the front. Apparently she thought it was a requirement that all new students introduce themselves. Once he had stated the obvious like is his name, what school he had transferred from and birthday he made to sit down, but again he was told to stay where he was. As he started his "about me" little speech he caught Q's eye, the boy was giggling which caused Bond to smile a little. "Well... I guess... I should um, I like Rugby. I like sports in general, and books... and art.... and I hope to get to meet you all and get to know you all. Is that sufficient miss?"

Nodding she allowed him to sit "Where ever there is a spare seat." And then turned to write the page references on the board. Bond went past a few Rugby players who were beckoning him over and a few girls who ~~much to Q's annoyance~~ were flirting with him. Sliding in next to Q he asked him what he thought of his speech.

"Very original." The both chuckled as they got the table ready for noting down everything they needed to do that lesson. "To be honest it was... it was just so long I feel asleep."

With a laugh Bond nodded. "Thanks for the heads up I'll try and keep that in mind next time." About ten minutes later the teacher was taking the register, she called out Q's name and he answered. "So, Q?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name," Bond whispered back. "It's Q."

"Oh... yeah."

"Unusual."

Jokingly he replied. "If there is one thing you should know about me James, it is I am far from ordinary."

Bond nodded. "That is very true."

* * *

 

"What happened today?"

"Nothing why?"

Looking him over once again his sister drank a bit from her glass. "Your happy, unusually happy." Giving him suspicious eyes she chuckled. "Is it okay if me and Kate go our tonight?" She asked once she had released her glass and had instead started to sort out her lipstick. "I wouldn't ask but she booked this months ago and then this morning she came around to say hey and then surprise and it's perfectly fine if you wan-"

"Go with your girlfriend." He teased while stuffing his face with some more food.

Tutting she walked back towards him. "You know she is not my girlfriend." She lent down and kissed him on the top of his head. "You could always invite him over."

"Who?"

Smiling she turned her back on him and then shouted over her shoulder. "The reason you are so happy."


	4. him

"There was a man who brought us whine and he was wearing this white suit and..." Irene and Kate were rapidly talking to Q as the three of them sat down at a table  during lunch. Q nodded in all the right places but was mainly focused on his books which he was re reading before the end of their break.

"Q." He heard someone else shout and he looked up turning his head around cautiously. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine James, how are you?"

Nodding the taller boy stayed standing. "Good thanks. I was just wondering that essay for biology... is that due in tomorrow or next Monday?"

"Monday."

"Brilliant!" The boys behind him started calling him, but he only raised a hand in their direction.

Giggling a little Q joked "So they don't hate you." 

Laughing as well Bond carried on. "No, I suppose not, I think give them a few days... once they really get to know me..."

With a massive smirk Q chipped it "And realise what a liar you are."

Neither could stop them selves from chuckling. "Hey that was a one time thing."

Tutting ~~much like his sister playfully did to him the previous night~~ , "That's what they all say."

"Do...do you often get escorted to your classroom by men you just meet?"

Blushing a tiny bit Q mumbled. "Rarely by ones that are so complimentary."

"But of course. Hey Q I was wondering if yo-" Just then the boy who had knocked Q over the day before strolled up to the two of them and threw one arm down on James' shoulder.

"Hey Bond, what's going on? We need to hurry before lunch ends. Larry is going to get coach to sign the sheet meaning we get to miss ne-"

"Yeah, I'll be right ahead."

For the first time ever Q watched the boy retreat without any physical or other markings on himself, it felt weird to see him in such a submissive role.

"You best be going your fans await."

"Ah yes, and my mission to make them hate me continues."

Automatically Q said "Well, tell me how it goes."

"Will do." With a nod towards the two girls he said, "Afternoon ladies." And then one towards Q, "See you around Q."

He failed massively at trying to not follow Bond with his eyes. Even when he had physically turned around and started to lean over his book he found his head subconsciously turning back to watch the rugby player head towards the other groups. "Sooooo is that _him_?"

With a grin ducked his head lower towards the pages. "Shut up Irene."

Looking between the two, " _Him_? Who is _him_?"

After a sigh Irene looked at her. "Oh Q is in love."

"Irene!"

"Aww congrats kido. So Irene I was thinking this weekend we could go ou-spend some time together... but then I was thinking about Q... maybe he could go out with Bond..."

Irene looked over his brother shoulder as he muttered "Not you to!" And she was the look James gave her younger brother and it pained her that he couldn't see it.


	5. the plaster

The next day at school Q was walking down the corridor when he heard the familiar taunts. He of course was under no illusion, just because the handsome new boy had been there to help, in no way meant that he was saved permanently from the daily torture. But when the name calling escalated to threats he started to pace the hall a bit quicker. His feet hitting the floor at an extremely fast rate. And it seemed his speed was not going to lowering at any rate.  “Oi. P!” One rang out.

“It’s not P. It’s L... for loser.” Another taunted.

It took nearly no length of time for the gang to catch up with him. Q tried to lose them by hiding behind a door but the piece of wood did nothing to protect him, within seconds they had slammed it open and were right behind him. “Don’t even bother. We’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Miss, never guess what I did... I’m a fool I managed to trap my finger in the door on the way in. It’s not too bad but I’ll just have a plaster, if that is alrig-“ Stopping Bond looked at the boy sitting on the chair behind. “Q?”

Moving slowly he lowered the ice pack that he had placed on his swollen lip. “Miss has jus-just gone to... um get another ice pack. She will be back soon.”

Instinctively his eyes widened as he looked at the other boy. “Q? Ho- What, what happened?”

“Oh. This? Oh it’s nothing serious.”

Looking at the blue shade of a bruise which now circled around Q’s left eye Bond shook his head aggressively. “No-nothing serious? Are you kidding Q?!” After a small hollow laugh the other bloke confirmed he was. “So... what happened?”

It was then that Q started to notice that the other guy was slowly gravitating towards him, but trying not to focus on that he made up his own story. “I... I fell down the stairs.”

Even closer now Bond asked. “How many stairs could cause this damage?”

“Enough.” He gave a sad smile, which caused him a little pain, so he lifted the ice pack again and then Bond was in front of him, between his gap in his legs. Ever so slowly he reached out a hand and gently wrapped it around Q’s on the ice pack and stroked it a little and then he lowered it a little. Maintaining eye contact the whole time with Q he lowered his head a little. Their lips only a small movement away. In a fraction of a second Bond had his eyes closed and Q copied the action.

Quietly Q breathed out “James” And just as their lips became closer the first aider walked into the room and the two of them rushed to separate before the elderly lady noticed the two of them.

Rushing towards Q she handed him an ice pack. “Bond, what can I do for you today?”

“Ah yes, well I seem to have got my fi-finger it... stuck in the door... could you give me kis-I mean plaster. I would like a plaster please Miss.”

Raising one eyebrow the teacher expressed her uncertainty but headed to the cupboard and used her key to unlock it. Within a moment the plaster was on his finger. “Now you hurry on before break ends.”

“Yes, of course, um do you know when Q  will be back to lessons?”

“Well, he should be back in a lesson or two. Now hurry on.” She started to shoo him with her hands, much to Q’s amusement “Don’t crowd the patient.”

“Of course.” And then James was gone.


	6. home

Kate was walking down the corridor when Irene ran past her. “Hey I was just coming to see yo-“

“It’s happened again.”

Panic suddenly filled her. “No. When?” And then the both of them were running together. “Never mind where is he?”

“In the waiting room.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Q.” Kate walked in first to see him. He only nodded in her direction. “Okay I’m going to phone my mum and she can take us all home. Is that okay?”

 In answer he mumbled something but she had to ask him to repeat it because she could not hear it. Eventually he removed the ice pack covering his lip and unveiled his wound. “Which mum?”

Trying not to grimace due to his pain she swallowed. “Which would you prefer?”

“J-jan-jane-jan”

“Janet?” She helpfully promoted him. Q nodded and then he gave him a tiny smile.

Having enough of waiting Irene walked in, just as Kate took a few steps away from him to make the phone call. “Q.” She rushed forward to embrace him. “I only just herd. I, I, I’m so sorry I should... I should have done something.”

Patting he caringly he whispered slightly to her “Don’t worry Irene I am fine. It’s all okay.”

“No. Q. It’s not.”

For a while they sat together and then Kate returned to them. “Janet will be here in a few minutes.” They sat together as a three and waited for her.

Janet was as per usual brilliant, she asked as few questions as possible. When she found herself outside Irene and Q’s house she let the three youths leave and said she would be around to pick them all up in the morning.

 

* * *

 

One of the fantastic things about repeating incidents is that a routine is made. Q wanted space so he went to his room and Kate sat down stairs with Irene allowing her friend to talk into the nights about her frustration and worried with very little disturbance and no judgement. Upstairs he heard the odd words, but he tried to block it out. Surrounding himself with books he attempted to distract himself. Today had been a mixture of emotion. From being beaten in the morning, to... something... some moment with James, to hearing his worried sister down the stairs.

In the end he learned very little that night from textbooks. But instead exhausted himself enough to the point where he just feel asleep from all the thoughts whizzing around in his head.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up he was under a blanket that had come from downstairs in the living room.


	7. rocket ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mention of violence and hints at PTSD.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Katie.

Passing her a cup of tea Kate asked “You okay, Irene?”  Once she had excepted the drink the other lady raised an eyebrow showing her question. “Yeah I know, stupid question.” Next to each other the two of them sat and talked for several hours. When the dark black haired girl started to yawn, Kate reached out a hand and stroked back a lock of stray hair. “A piece of advice, try and think of one nice thing. Just one memory of you and Q together, it doesn’t matter how ‘insignificant’ or long ago but think about that. Let that be your last calming thought tonight.”

Irene nodded and then got off the sofa. Picking up a blanket as she went. When she went into her little brothers room she wound him sprawled on the top of his covers, so she draped over the blanket on him. Once she was finished in the bathroom and changed she then went back down the stairs. “You take my bed tonight. I’ll be fine on the sofa.”

The first few times she had stayed over she had put up a fuss at her friend having to sacrifice her bed but recently she found herself giving in because she knew the attempts were futile. “Okay.” After a peck on her friends check she slipped up the stairs.

And that is how Irene found herself lying on their sofa with her hand on her check. Every single time her eye lids became heavy enough for her eyes to close she would see flash images of Q hurt, of being hit repeatedly. And within moment she would push open her lids, to the blackness of the living room. The pitch black of darkness was more comforting then those flashbacks. _Try to focus on one memory_ , she reminded herself, _something happy_. It took very little time for the memory to be in her mind.

 

* * *

 

> It was the first day after they had the kitchen fitted in their own house. “What shall we do to celebrate Q?”
> 
> The little boy put one arm on his hip and placed the other on his chin and while he lowered his brows he made a “hmm” sound, as if very carefully consider the idea. “Why don’t we bake something?”
> 
> “Sure,” Irene sat on her chair. “What you wanna make?”
> 
> Again he seemed to be in deep thought so she left him for a few moments especially seen as he was being very amusing. Eventually he told her. “Cornflake tarts.”
> 
> “Cornflake tarts?”
> 
> “Yes, please.”
> 
> Pushing herself out of her chair. “Best go to the shops and buy the stuff in, yeah?
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

> “I’m so sorry Q, they are so burnt.”
> 
> He kept examining the crispy product they had made, then slowly he lifted the dessert to his lips. “Yumm,” He said, obviously trying to make her feel better.
> 
> With a tiny smile she remarked. “Hey if we had a cat we could give it to them.”
> 
> Nodding with much enthusiasm he confirmed. “Yes, yes. Want to see my rocket ship?”
> 
> “But of course.” Taking each other’s hand they headed into the living room where he had connected two of their moving boxes and used some felt tip pens to name it ‘Q’s Rocket Ship’.

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Irene awoke she looked into the corner where the Rocket Ship had been all those years ago, still half expecting it to still be there. She was instead greeted with a small television. For certain she would have preferred the rocket ship, maybe then they could fly away from all these problems.

 


	8. the next day

The next day Q convinced Irene it would be best for him to walk to school. With his head phones in he started to listen to a music playlist he always had set up when he was feeling a bit fed up. While he was bobbing his head along, he felt someone tug his arm. Instinctively her removed one head bud and made a sound that sounded like “hmm”.

“Hey Q,” The other boy seemed a little bit embarrassed. “Look about yesterday-“

Holding up a hand Q silences him. “You don’t have to worry; I understand.”

With extremely wide eyes Bond asked him. “Are you sure?”

After a nod he told him. “Yes,  James. And... it’s okay.”

“Wha-what you listing to?”  The black haired boy rumbled around in his pockets and grabbed his phone showing the other boy the title, it then beeped. “You’ve got a message.” At that moment the group of players started to call for him to join them. “Q, I...I want to talk to you, later if that is okay.”

Making a mental not to pinch himself later to make sure this was all real Q told Bond. “Yeah, of course.”

“Meet me in the chemistry bloke at lunch?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

While he was walking down one of the corridors Q started to pick up random words from the whispers surrounding him, he was in complete denial of the fact his interest he had heard Bond’s name being included. Once he had reached his classroom he found two girls whispering and he approached them asking what had happed. “Haven’t you heard? It’s Bond... the new hottie that’s the rugby leader. Well he had this massive argument with his team before what Jim said ‘was the most brutal work out ever’ can you believe the check? This new boy thinking he can come in here and change everything. Half the school is peeved and the other half think it’s amazing....wonder what he said and what it was all about.”

-

Putting weight on his foot still hurt but Q just gritted his teeth as he waited for Bond. When the boy finally had arrived he was just about ready, as in almost calm enough to pretend his heart was not hammering against his rib cage in some mad attempt to be removed from chest and flung into the other boys, where it could stay forever. “Look Q I just wanted to talk abou-“

“Mission accomplished. Huh? Is that what this is all about? You... you idiot! Why are you making your team hate you? Why? Do you not know these are the men you are gonna be playing with for quite a while now? Or did that not occur to you?”

At the beginning of his friends rant the taller boy had found himself to be a bit taken aback but not he felt a bit demined to get his point of view across. “Of course it did. It’s not that. It was just important to me that I tell those boys what I think about them. I don’t have to make them like me, and they don’t have to like me, just like you don’t. But I... I want to say how I feel. I-I stupidly thought out of everyone you.... you might have understood that.”

After James had finished Q reflected upon what he had said for several moments. “I do. I do like you. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Shuffling his feet a little Q asked. “Do you still wanna talk about .... or...”

Dramatically Bond grasped his stomach and laughed. “Maybe later, right now I’m so hungry, aren’t you?”

 

* * *

 

 

Quietly Irene and Kate sat at a table near where Q and Bond had just sat down. The two females were having a discussion when the lads entered the canteen and then the conversation turned to the two of them.

“Bond told his team off for what they did.”

After a tut Kate told Irene. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do, I was on my way down to talk to him and I hear what he said to those boys. They were all so frightened.”

With shake of her head Kate objected. “They have been going around and telling everyone it was just something about tactics and positions in the table.”

“That’s what they want you to think. They don’t want everyone to know they were scared or ashamed of their actions.” Still her companion looked unconvinced. “Believe what you want but just look at Q.” Pointing towards her brother she highlighted both him and James to Kate. “Never before has someone or something made Q that happy the day after... a ... an incident. Never.”  Together the two of them sat and watched occasionally the boys laughing together, in between their own conversation. Again Irene often found Bond looking at her brother in a very adoring way when Q was preoccupied with food or looking at something, and she also found the same could be said for the way Q looked at James.


	9. the unwelcome visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! there are triggers for this chapter: abuse, scars, self harm, violence, abuse of alcohol, and stalking as well as mentions of death and being abandoned. Please be warned. If you are triggered by anything (on this list or not) feel free to get in touch with me but please look after yourself as much as you can xx  
> This is dedicated to Katie for not knowing what would happen.

Once the school day was over Irene was waiting for Q by the entrance of the building.  “Shall I call my Mum?” Kate asked with her blackberry already in her hand.

Irene shook her head. “No me and Q can walk home together today.” After a few words saying goodbye their friend left the two siblings so she could go home by herself. “So… how was today?”

 

* * *

The whole way home they conversed and shared stories about the few hours they had been away from each other. He remained resistant on the subject of Bond but Irene was persistent. As they pulled up to the front gate she made a request. “Please just admit it? Admit you would be at least a tiny bit happy if you found out he was not one hundred per cent straight.”

“Irene.” He moaned.

With her hands held in the air in defeat she reclined her wish. “Okay, but please. Look after yourself. Okay?”

Just as her little brother was about to reply they had entered their house they noticed straight away that their was a pair of shoes on the floor. Boots. Work boots. Quietly they both walked around a bit. It was in the front room that they found him.

 

* * *

 

Before he even had a chance to get out of his chair Irene screamed at him “Get out. Now.”

“Irene, please.” He was on his feet not, trying to defend himself and his actions.

Her tone full of venom she calmed herself down and spoke softly but with enough power to make Q cautious. “I said get out. You have no right to be here. You have no right to call me that and yo-” She stopped when she saw the older man walk towards her brother. Instinctively she moved herself to be physically between the two of them. “You have no damn right to even look at him.”Guessing this would be his only chance to whisper to her Q stood on his tip toes and asked her who the man in front of her was. Irene didn’t have to turn around for him to know the look she had on her face; it was one he saw only vaguely when he did something very “reckless”. “This… this is a disgusting excuse of a human.”

The person in question moved his body slightly so he could try and make I contact with the younger male but Q just focused on his sister in front of him. “I… I’m your father. Can’t you remember me?”

His biological parent was standing in the same room as him. Not the one who had tragically died the one wh- Taking a deep breath Q relaxed himself, he didn’t want to give too much away. “No.”

It seemed to be a little bit of a shock to the man. “Oh I just thought… that maybe..”

“What? That I’d be able to remember you? Don’t know much about babies do you? Not many children can recall anything that happened to them before three, never mind the age of one and half. But then I suppose you never needed to know anything  about them did you? You just upped and left. Isn’t that right? Mum died and you just left us.” To say his sister was holding her head a little higher at her brother’s response to the situation would be an understatement. “You just… I get it, you were hurt. But what do you think me and my sister  were? Fine? How do you think it was for us. Huh? No parents. No money. No nothing. And you… you never even came back…. you just upped and left like the scared little child you are.” He took a deep breath.

“Sure do talk like your sis don’t you course you’d take her side.You know what she has done? She…. she had brainwashed you.”

Exhalining Q replied. “Oh. Has she? Has she brain washed me? Well at least she was flipping here to do that!” Irene tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.“She was right. You should go.” Sighing he walked out and into the kitchen, automatically the other male stepped forward but just as quickly she did the same.

And finally the two were only a few centimeters away eye to eye. It was instant when she smelt the beer off him. “So… you took to drink?” Irene took the silence as a yes. “I want you out.”

“But I want to talk to him.”

“Probably best if you didn’t.”

“I’m his father.”

“You were no father. Not to him and not to me.”

Sighing he nodded. “Maybe… you are right.”

Irene was more experienced than the girl she was the last time they had meet, she was not going to pity the man before her. “You are damned right I am.”

Fidgeting a little bit the old man looked around. “There is just this li-little thing if… if you cou-”

Sighing she headed to her purse and removed several notes. “This is not a favour that I want returned because I never want to see your face again. Got it? And if I hear you so much as look for my boy or talk to him… so help me God.”

Nodding the man eagerly took the money. “Thank you Irene.” And then he hurriedly pushed his shoes on and rushed out.

* * *

 

When she entered the kitchen it was empty so she headed to the window that was slightly opened and then pulled herself up on to the fire safety area. That is where she saw the jumper she had made for him a few christmas a go. “Hey, you okay?” The bobble on top of the knitting moved up and down. “I know.” Silently she sat next to him in the night and watched the moon crawl up the sky. “Wanna talk about it?”

After a little sniffle he turned to his older sister and asked her. “How did he know your name?”

Shrugging she told him, “I don’t know. But I’m glad that he doesn’t know yours.”

He gave a hollow laugh. “Notice that did you?”

Bumping her arm against his she retorted. “Of course, where did you think you learnt all your tricks from?”

“That’s true.” Then after a prolonged pause he asked. “Was I too harsh?”

“Was what you said how you felt?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

“But I didn-”

“Q! What ever you feel is valid. Whatever it is. No matter what causes it. And heck knows that man deserves to know it.”

He nodded to tell her he understood. “Are… are we gonna change our names again? Or move?”

“No.”

Wide eyed he looked up at her. “Really?”

Ginning she told him “Yeah. We have spent too many years running from that man. No more. You are safe with your name but until we know how he knew mine we can’t assume you are fully. And to be honest I love Irene as a name. And Q suites you, don’t you think?”

With much enthusiasm the boy nodded. “Definatly.”

“Besides you have Bond here.”

Too tired to argue he just rolled his eyes. “Like you have Kate.”

They both watched the moon for a while longer. “No, we aren’t going anywhere. But I do need to find out how he got it. Maybe change of locks and better security.”

“Can I…”

Confused his sister asked “Can you what?”

“Can I see them?”

Now concerned Irene was not happy with the idea. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea… after just seeing him.”

“Please, I need to remind myself what a monster that creature was.”

Still unsure if it was for the best Irene lifted her shirt a little so he could see from the bottom of her ribcage to the band of her skirt, and his eyes followed the massive scar that took up most of that space. Disgusted with it he traced it a few times with his eyes. “And the rest?” Gently he requested. Irene didn’t want to show him them all so instead she just pulled up her sleeves and exposed her wrists.

Quickly she reminded him. “Not all of them were him or his friends… some were they were m- they were.”

With a look of sorrow he nodded. “I… I know.” Trying to gulp down his feeling he watched as the lines of her arms increased with aggression as they got closer to the elbow. This is where he and his friends made their mark “easier to hide them” was Irene’s guess. Q waited until she was fully covered and then hugged her at length very tightly. “I’m… I’m so proud of you.”

Laughing she questioned him. “Really?”

“Yes. So very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were seriously effected by anything mentioned please make sure you are safe. Feel free to contact me or try and talk to someone. Please be as safe as you can.  
> As always any feedback is lovely :)


	10. the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter has tw: scars, mentions of self harm, violence, abuse and nudity. So be careful.

> Looking out the widow Irene watched the rain fall slowly. Each single drop like a tear falling down her window. The water that was hitting her body currently wasn’t like tears. It was like a tiger angry and aggressive; attacking her skin and forcing her to submit to it. The boiling hot water scorch each inch of herself she allowed it to. But the feeling was magnificent. because it was a horrible pain but it was something. Every now and then some of the water would enter one of her still mending wounds or it would trace one of her old ones. All she did at times like those would be to wince and then carry on. One final rinse and she turned of the taps, and barely had she done this when she heard footsteps “Q?”
> 
> Bobbing his head along to the music in his headphones the boy just pushed open the door to the bathroom. It took him a few moments to notice his naked sister. Irene had brought him up to be very open and while they remain private about a few things it was only a few, nudity was never something she had taught him to be very bashful about. With only a tiny blush he turned around to leave, when he saw the dark slash down her arm. Of course his older sister saw what he had noticed and moved her hands behind her back, he gave a quick scan down her sacred body and then he turned around with tears in his eyes. After wrapping a towel around herself she entered her bedroom where she knew he would be. The tension was almost too much so she joked, “You know most boys your age get a bit freaked out when they see a naked girl the first time but taking it a bit far aren’t you Q?” to try and defuse the situation.
> 
> Even before she was close near him she could see his body physically shake, she was unsure for a fraction of a second if it was anger he felt and automatically she covered herself in an attempt at self preservation, but not a moment after she reminded herself of her faith in Q she heard him whimper. Sitting down next to him she let him cry for a bit and asked nothing and said nothing. “W-w-who?” He finally stammered out but he was meet with a cold face and a stern shake of the head. “Pl-please, Irene? Please?”
> 
> “I… I don’t want you to think less of me or them.”
> 
> Gritting his teeth he tried to put her worried to one side as he informed her that. “It could not change what I think about you. As for those… those monsters. I could not think any less of them then I currently do. It’s impossible.”
> 
> Sighing a little Irene positioned her towel better and then sat with her brother and told him the story behind their childhood and how it was not perfect. How things were not always good. How burnt corn flakes used to be the least of their problems. “And… well I… just I struggled with that, for a long time afterwards. It was not always easy. But we are both here and we are both safe.”
> 
> “I can’t believe I never noticed.”
> 
> With a sad smile Irene tried to reassure him. “I hid it well. I tried to make things easier for you.”
> 
> “Did… they… ever do any of those things to me?”
> 
> Instantly Irene almost barked. “No. None of this seriously happened until Mum died and by then he was practically never in and it happened not as regularly as you might think. But I made sure it never did.”
> 
> “You mean that you took my place.” Unable to lie to him she allowed her brother to take her silence as a yes. “Do you still…” He gestured towards her forearms.
> 
> “No… well not really.”
> 
> Q gave a slight nod.”Yeah… I understand that sort of thing… must not leave you.”
> 
> Gulping down her doubts she gave a tiny smile and said. “Maybe just not yet.”
> 
> Unconvinced Q just went along with their pretence. “Yeah.”
> 
> “Look didn’t you need to go to the loo? You go sort yourself out and I’ll get dry and then we can make dinner, okay?” The most wondrous thing about Q was when she smiled with him it was not a smile that was false. It was real. But right now he was not  able return the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who was triggered please feel free to get into contact with me. Please talk to someone and please be as safe as you can.
> 
> Any feedback is amazing so feel free to leave kudos/comment/bookmark x  
> (The next chapter should be a bit happier)


	11. the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters have been a bit sad and intense. Here is a chapter that just focuses on 00Q.

As usual the next day finally came. Once in school the two slipped into their normal routine. Avoiding all conversations that consisted on the subject matter of “last night”. The pair of them were still a little in shock about the events that had taken place, and so while their brain tried to process all this information they just allowed it to do so. For Q it was pretty much business as usual the teen often spoke to very few and only when necessary or just for sheer politeness, on the odd occasion he did converse he did so briefly but not rudely. Irene had installed some sense of decorum in him, but his own wishes to remain to himself for the majority of them time overall ruled them. Today was no different and this seemed a blessing as no fellow pupils found his absence of words unusual. Walking out of chemistry to head towards the library he certainly did not expect to see the head of the Rugby team leaning against the wall and waiting for him, but he did. Suppressing the feeling he got in his stomach whenever he saw said player he tried to keep his head down and march on. Bond was currently surrounded by a few girls who had also come out of the lab and who all seemed intent on asking him pointless questions. He might be attractive but give the guy some room to breath, Q scorned their actions in his head. But their blushes and hopes weren’t something he felt he could honestly blame them for especially while he felt his own cheeks turn a few shades darker just by looking at him. “Ah Q.” Bond called out when he saw the familiar boy over the top of the girls heads, turning to the females he said. “Um, excuse me ladies. Very nice to talk to you all.” When he caught up with him, Bond asked. “So how are you?”

“What do you want James?” Q knew his response was snappy and unjust especially seen as the other bloke obviously needed very little help in anything. But none the less Q couldn’t help shake the fact he felt very annoyed with the whole world and right now that included his friend.

A bit taken aback Bond widened his eyes but then just chuckled a little, when he saw Q’s own shocked impression. “I wanted to know how you are.”

“Oh… fine thank you.”

“Yeah? Well you don’t seem it. I know you might have homework, but maybe you… if you wouldn’t mind, you could come into the study room with me? Then we can both do some work and have a little chat.”

 

* * *

James' definition of ‘a little work’ varied massively to Q’s. While the brunette boy sat with an open book he rarely shut his mouth as he whispered things to his friend. “Anyways, so yeah. How was your evening?” He asked after the story about his previous day.

Trying to focus on his book and not cry or think about it Q just plainly answered. “Oh you know the usual.”

“No, I don’t know what your usual . I’m new remember.”

And that’s when it hit Q and maybe Bond as well, when the two boys looked at one another or joked it felt as if they had known each other for years not merely days. “I…. I sat on my roof.”

“Oh that sounds amazing.”

“Yeah me and Irene went up there and sat for several hours.” At the mention of his sisters name Q had noticed Bonds face look almost sad. “Well, anyway she started to get cold and I… I put my jacket on her, ontop of her other one.” In his mind eye he could see how silly she had looked with all the layers on and laughed a chuckled a little. “And then we went in and made dinner together. We had some pasta, which I love. The usual.”

The man sitting next to him looked as if he was trying to process something so Q returned to his work for several moments before Bond called his name and started to ask something. “Look I was wounder-”

“Bond?” One of the rugby players had just marched into the study room and seemed to be looking for James.

Lifting his head automatically he answered. “Yeah?”

“Do you know what position Charles is playing this week? I know you are tyring to mix things up and he has forgotten which one you moved him to. Aaron thinks that is i-”

“Shh.” Commanded a voice of one of the older students.

Bond was never bothered with orders much and the other player looked ready to hit the student that had told them to be quiet but after a quick glance at Q’s awkward face James lifted up his shoulder bag and told the other guy. “Come on, let’s talk outside.” Quietly he said to Q. “See you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A neither happy nor sad chapter, but a bit lighter then recent ones. I hoped you enjoyed it.   
> Please leave kudos/comments as and when you see fit.


	12. goodnight kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lodes of fluff for you lovely people.

In the afternoon the two boys had a class together. The pair of them walked around their shared desk in mandatory silence while they setup their equipment. Unfortunately neither one noticed how the other would stare at them for a second longer than always needed. After the hour was up they both packed away slowly and tried to maintain pace with the other person. Once outside the classroom Bond turned to Q and told him. “I’m not going to ask any questions. I won’t talk about it again if you don’t want. But I know something happened last night,” He raised his hand to pause Q’s objections. “Look, I get it you and Irene are tight. I’m not saying she did anything. Or that you would ever want to talk to me. Or that I could do anything to help. But, I was thinking in class… if it’s cool with you, I would really feel better if you gave me your phone number, I mean I’d understand that you don’t really know me and that it might not be appropriate because you aren-”

“Totally.” Q said while he reached into his jumper pocket and pulled out his mobile ready to add a new contact.

In a state of shock Bond did the same. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Again one of Kate’s mums dropped the three of them of. And they all sat around for a little while talking as Kate made dinner. Once food was finished Q went excused himself and kissed them both on the check.

“I know everything it not okay.” Kate said. “So I won’t bother asking, Irene. But… I want you to know that whatever you can or want to tell me. I’m here for all of it.” Grabbing her hand that was on the other woman’s leg they both blushed. There cheeks positively scarlet.

With a sad smile Irene told her friend. “I know. Bu-but I can’t.. I just can’t.”

Casually she shrugged a tiny bit to show she was not offended and then Kate said. “I know. But I’m here for whenever you can.” Then she lent forward and kissed the girl on her check. Not the same one Q had kissed her every night since he was a toddler. And not in the same hurried fashion. Q was amazing and hugging and kissing him made her feel bubbly the same way one might enjoy being with a pet. But with Kate’s lips ghosting over her flesh she was positively sure she could feel electric sparks flying between the pair of them as her pulse went faster than it ever had before. Surely Kate could see the way my heart is pounding against my chest. Surely my blush is darker than my red lipstick. Surely this sort of effect… it can’t be one sided can it? Being brave she looked into her companions not so distant eyes and saw the wide black pupils that were searching her soul. Then her eyeline veered towards the pink painted lips, with the smudged lipstick, the effect didn’t make her look unattractive but still Irene giggled a little. How can a person be so attractive? She wondered while she also leaned forward. Kate instantly bit her labium lightly between her teeth. They were both grinning slightly when their lips finally touched. After a moment, that could have been forever, Irene pulled away. “I’m a mess” She said before attaching herself again on to the other lady, while also positioning herself closer to Kate.

Nodding her friend breathed. “I know. We all are.” And then they were passionately kissing.

Chuckling at the other ones optimism Irene didn’t break contact as her hand held the back of Kate’s head.

-

Sitting on his bead Q twiddled his phone is hand. All he could think was about texting a boy who probably gave his number to everyone. Q tried to remind himself of all the girls that had surrounded Bond as soon as they had walked out side of chemistry, and the ones who had flirted with him during their first biology lesson. But then he smiled when he thought how both times he had left them, for not a another rugby player, not another “one of the lads” but for Q. The outsider. The freck. The one nobody liked. Taking a deep breath he decided to text him. And just as he was about to his phone beeped. Reminding himself to dim the brightness of alerts he almost had to shield his eyes to read the message.

Good night - James.

Trying to suppress his grin he replied back.

Good night - Q.

* * *

 

One the other side of town a very tired-from-practise rugby player was gripping his phone. Slowly he typed out:

I was wounderin

But then halfway through remembered how his friend had stopped him from asking before, and how later on he had felt glad for the intrusion because it was a silly question with a very obvious answer. Holding down the delete button until the message had completely gone he rewrote his message to Q.

See you around - James.

Bond then placed his phone on his bedside table and closed his eyes. Not long after it beeped and he felt a need to read the message.

Yeah - Q.

 **  
**It felt ridiculous but he couldn’t help reading that message in Q’s voice inside his head. Little did he know said teenager had also read James’ last message in James’ voice inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo fluffy


	13. lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after kisses and texts.

Much like he normally did Q awoke in his room when the bright light of the sun started to enter through the curtains and blinded his face. Blinking several times the dark haired boy lifted him up and got ready for the day ahead. A casual look towards his nightstand reminded him of the night before and the brief but lovely conversation he had shared with Bond. Blushing a little he checked his phone and then he saw the date and time instantly. It confirmed that it was 7:03 on Saturday. Just the thought of the other lad somewhere texting him, even if it was only for one occasion made his stomach do a backflip. In an attempt to calm himself Q headed towards the bathroom and then quietly got ready. He knew he would find Irene down stairs, and she would be in a grouchy mood due to giving up her bed for Kate. Sighing he wondered when the two of them would realise just how much the other truly cared for them. With all these thoughts he tried to tip toe down the stairs silently, but when he saw merely three steps from the foot of the stairs he could finally see the sofa and what he saw made him stop.

There was Irene, but with a massive smile, the likes of which he hadn’t seen on her features for a very long time. But not only that but… Kate. The two of them were cuddled up to each other on the little sofa and fast asleep. So Q found himself trying to process the information that he was presented with. And he could only come to one conclusion. Those two had stopped being silly and had finally admitted everything. Smiling instantly he looked at the two humans he considered to be both sibling and made a sound much like “aww” at that moment Irene stirred in her sleep. Q swore and then slipped up the stairs. It seemed a little unfair the pair of them had been together for several hours and neither one of them had the decency to tell him, so he decided he would wait up here for her to wake up and make a plan.

* * *

 

“Q?” Irene finally shouted up to him.

Trying to act non calent he strolled into the landing. “Yeah?”

“Still up for going shopping?”

Rushing down the stairs he answered. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

The pair of them were linked arm and in arm and walking down the highstreet after their food shop when they found themself outside a make up shop. Longingly she looked at the window. “Irene I… I have been meaning to get you something for a little while. Before you protest I have enough money thanks to my job and the sports shop and I can afford to buy you this. So please?” Greatfully she followed him into the store.

“What did you have in mind?”

He looked around above the heads and stalls by standing on his toes, that’s when he saw the aisle he was looking for. “A-ha” Q proclaimed and almost dragged her towards it. “I would like a lipstick for this lady please.”

The worker opened a few trays to show the most expensive brands they could while Irene just stood and felt very confused by the whole situation. “Your girlfriend?” He asked.

“Sister, actually.” Quickly Q replied while he examined the ones in front of him.  “A-ha. Perfect. No?” He asked while he turned to Irene and was holding a pale pink one up for her to see.

In an attempt to avoid his eyes she told him. “It’s… well it’s lo-lovely.”

Q lowered the product a little as his shoulders lowered with his upset.”You… you hate it.”

That soft tone he used made her feel even worse. “It’s lovely. It’s just not my st-”

“No your style.”

Smiling she nodded. “Yeah. I prefer… darker tones…. red is my favorite, but if you think I should try pink out the-”

“Yes. I do.”

“Oh.” She looked a bit a taken aback she asked him. “Oh… for any particular reason?”

“Pink suites Kate better.”

Sighing Irene objected. “Kate’s skin tone has nothing to do with you gift.”

“But, Irene it does. If you two are going to keep sharing lipstick on the couch you need to make sure you don’t ruin her own style.”

Confused Irene scrunched up her face. “Sharing lipstick…”

“Making out.”

The cashier tried to stop himself from either laughing or interrupting the blunt conversation but in the end he couldn’t do just hid his noises behind his hand in the attempt to make it look like his was coughing.  

Neither members of the Adler family paid him any notice. “You…. ah… you noticed that.”

Grinning he confirmed he did. “Learnt from the best, remember?”

“Yes.” Looking around a bit she asked. “So… was this all a rouse. A plan to make a funny joke.”

Q looked the little smile she had now. “Yes and no. I was previously going to buy you some lipstick but when the opportunity arose to have a little joke -”

“You grabbed it by the horns.”

“Yes I did.”

Giving him a fake stern look Irene demanded. “Well, I best be getting some lipstick after all.”

In turn her younger brother pretended to be scared. “Yes m’am.”

“But,” With a raised finger and a lowered eyebrow Irene managed to pull off the look of an angry teacher about to scold a child or warn them not to repeat bad behaviour.. “I expect to have red and not pink.” Both of them laughed and then turned back towards the shop assistant who looked equal amounts horrified and amused at the interaction.

Q placed the lipstick back down gently on it’s stand. “Could I see that in red please?

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I meant to put in the last chapter that this fan fic has officially past the bechdel test! Despite it's focus being on the interactions between two men.... (now can more tv shows past the test please?) expect some more Kate and Irene moments as well!   
> As always feedback is always loved!!! Almost at 20 comments :O


	14. confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This is the proper chapter. It's pretty short but I already have the next one finsihed as well. Sorry for any inconvience x

The group of lads left the sport store all laughing at Aaron; the boy had tried to flirt unsuccessfully with a shop assistance. Something on the other side of the high road caught Bond's eye and on either inspection he realised it was intact a familiar jumper. "Q," he whispered like a prayer. While he had been staring the rest of the group had come up behind him and one particularly tall fella bumped into him. On the pitch Laurence's extra few feet was and advantage that Bond loved but as all of that boy bumped into him, the team leader seemed less then pleased. But he only waved off the other man's apology while he stared at Q, the man who had his attention was linked arm and arm with... Irene. The pair of them were practically skipping. With envy he watched her stand on her tip toes and gently kiss Q on the cheek.

The rest of the lads had walked ahead but Lawrence was busy looking through  the crowds to see what had caught Bonds attention. "Beautiful, hey?"

Nodding and sighing he agreed. "Defiantly."

“Pity,” He sighed as well but when he was greeted with uncertain expression Laurence elaborated. “Gay."

Widening his eyes Bond's heart skipped a bit... Then he remembered some idiots used that as a disrespectful term and that none of them were a fan of Q.... And why would it be a disappointment to Laurence? So with less and less enutsiaum he questioned his friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She is definitely a lesbian."

Knitting together his eyebrows in confusion bond asked "D-do you think... She has told Q?"

"Don't know. I mean it's not like it would change how he feels about her."

Some of the guys started to call for them to hurry, at roughly the same time Q and Irene turned around the corner away from them, still leaning into each other. His hands formed fist deep in his pockets as he followed his pals towards the fast food store. Unable to take his eyes away from the direction they had come from for more than a few moments, or keep his eye out for a unique jumper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond is defiantly bothered by something. Hmmmm. And so the drama continues. Please feel free to leave any feedback/comments.  
> Planning to have some Irene and Kate dating next chapter! So fingers crossed x


	15. first date

First date. First date. First date. Those two daunting words kept repeating themselves in Irene’s head while she patted down her suit again, and again. Q who had been looking in on her for the last few moments found it both cute and scary to see her so uncharacteristically nervous. “Look if you want to walk in my room, walk in. If not, go away.” She snapped towards him.

With a laugh he entered the threshold and sat on the edge of her single bed. “Nervous much?”

“Oh.” Irene retorted sarcastically. “Noticed have you?”

Taking a deep breath she fiddled around with her undone hair and added another layer of red  to her lips. Q saw a flash of light and both of the sibling instantly looked towards the window, but then Irene tried to hide her enthusiasm and act nonchalant. Acting much like a sassy servant he asked her. “I’ll go check. Shall I?” But by the time she bothered to open her mouth with some snide remark he was at the window and informing her. “Kate’s here.”

One final pat down she turned to her little brother. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Leaning forward he kissed the cheek he always had and then took her hand and lead her down the stairs. At the front door she turned to him, with the flashlight's of Kate’s mum’s car behind her she looked merely a shadow. “You… you should invite him around.”

Shaking his head in dismay Q blushed. “Hurry up will you? Before she drives off without you.” Irene’s face showed her quick look of panic “Don’t worry sis, she loves you.”

“Don’t put that out there Q, you could jinx anything.”

* * *

 

The restaurant was small and almost fully empty. They were lead to the corner of the room by a waiter and ordered pretty quickly; they had been their before but only as friends…. now they were…. something else. While waiting for their dinner they passed the time joyfull by sharing anecdotes and playfully arguing about events that had happened in their shared past. “Nope,” Irene proclaimed between chuckles. “It… it was definitely you shouted at Miss Burnes first.”

While Kate protested their server headed over and handed them their platter. “May I say you look lovely madam?” he commented towards Kate.

In response the lady just nodded. “Thank yo-”

“Simply beautiful. Infact I doubt I have ever seen a woman as beautiful. You make the moon look pale.”

Between tipsy giggles she stated. “I think it does a fair enough job of that itself.”

Not to be stopped by her remarks he released an awkward laugh. “And such humour to. A woman such as your self…. why she could never be single, could she?”

Despite feeling the dire need to establish that Kate was… in someway taken Irene kept quite. After all they had not officially discussed the previous nights events and to announce them to be in a relationship without Kate’s one hundred per cent consent would just feel terribly wrong. “Well… you see the thing is…”

“And a lady as beautiful as you, wow what a stunner, I bet you are modest to aren’t you?”

Knitting together her eyebrows Kate tried to think of the right response but couldn’t think. “Look I’m flattered and all…” Raising her hand towards Irene he hoped he would take the hint.

But he just quickly scanned the other girl and then proclaimed that “She is pretty, but not as dazzling as you.”

“No you don’t understand. I’m with her.”

Nodding he folded his arms across his chest. “Yes. You two are friends. You are out for a ‘girls night out’ and you are good looking.”

Calming herself a little Kate looked him dead in the eyes. “No. Me and her. We aren’t friends. She is…. she is my girlfriend.”

“Yes, your friend which is a girl.”

At this point a few of the guest were watching the two interact but Irene was only focused on Kate. She was not sure if and when it was best to but in. “No. She is my girlfriend. We hold hands. We go out for romantic dates. We make out and I love her. But if you can’t leave us alone we… we will have to go somewhere else.”

Equally Irene and the man were a bit shocked at her declaration. “But… it’s not natural.” He sounded disgusted with the idea and even made a face that resembled that of a child given vegetables when they ordered a hamburger. “I won’t except it. You can’t be… it has to be a man and a woman…”

“Yeah?” Kate asked and then looking at Irene for the first time since this conversation started she asked. “Shall we go?” Nodding Irene took the offered hand and the two of them slipped away from here. Calling over her shoulder . “If you gonna take the natural approach take off your shoes. Humans weren't born with them.”

* * *

 

 

Once outside she took a massive gulp of air. “Can you believe the check on him?”

“Did you mean it?” Irene blurted out.

“Which bit?”

“All of it. Any of it.”

“Yes.”

Impationaly the dark haired girl asked. “Which?”

Their eyes meet and the look of adoration was shared between the two of them. “All of it.” After a moments thought Kate opened her mouth. “I get that this is technically our first date,” There was that word again, it had been haunting Irene every second since this morning when they had got off the phone to one another and agreed to have dinner together. But when Kate said it, it didn’t seem daunting and official, it felt like a promise… a promise of more to come. As a response she found herself lightly kissing Kate’s lips. Smiling Kate mumbled “But I feel like we have been  dating for age-” Now they were both cradling each other’s head in their hands while their lips stayed locked together. “And I would really like to call you my girlfrien-” Again Kates words was interrupted by the collision of their mouths but she was very grateful for it. When Irene made to deepen the kiss Kate willingly obliged. When they broke apart and leant their foreheads together Kate whispered. “I do…. I do love you Irene. I love you like a wife loves a husband. I love you for your strength… and just being you. Kind caring… I can’t even begin to tell you how amazing you are. And I’m taking the snog as a yes to the whole ‘will you be my girlfriend’ thing,” They both chuckled and their exhaled breath danced in the middle of them. “But I don’t expect you to say it back for a long time. If ever…. I just…. I don’t want you to feel forced, or say it if it’s not true.”

A peek on the lips later Irene examined the girls face and smiled a little bit harder when she saw her red lipstick merging with Kate’s usual pink on her beautiful face.

“I love you.” She said but then with mock seriousness she untangled herself from Kat, after a moment of enjoying their bliss. “As your, new, girlfriend. (she had to stop herself from doing a happy dance in the car park at the truth of the statement) I feel I am allowed to embrace you.”

A massive grin formed on Kate’s face and she lifted her hand to the restaurant. “Embarrass away, my darling.”

“Thank you, my moon.” Still chuckling she opened the door to the restaurant slightly and poked her head it. “Excuse me. Ladies and gentlemen, people of all genders who are in this vicinity. I would like to say that I love this woman.” And she pointed to Kate who then popped her head around and gave an impish wave. “And it’s the most natural thing ever. I hope you all have a lovely evening.”

They held their hands together the whole way to the fish and chip shop and then back to Irene’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on phone so I'll edit it later (blog ect). Because of reaching 20+ comments I will be making another edit for this fic! Hope you liked this fic. Recently I have been focusing on the queens but soon we shall return to those lovely boys!


	16. pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... when Irene was out... what did Q get up to?

At a slow pace Q spun his phone around in his hand. Irene’s words echoed in his head.

_"You could always invite him over."_

It would only take a few taps of his phone and Bond would be over soon. But what if he said no? What if he thought Q was boring, or horrible? Or worse what if James turned out to be like those homophobic players? What if the lads had been whispering about Q and mad Bond hate him? Shrugging Q decided to take the risk. The worse that could happen would be rejection, or some hurtful words, no matter how much Bond’s thoughts were altered he doubted the man would take to violence.

 

Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come around tonight for a bit?-Q

Trying to distract himself he loaded up his laptop and then checked all his emails. When his phones beeped Q tried to calm himself.

Yeah. Sounds cool. I’m not sure where you live. -Bond

Suppressing his grin Q patted his jacket down a bit. And the coughed a little awkwardly. Rapidly he texted back his address to James. Then he headed down stairs with his phone still tightly in his hand. ”Irene?”

“In the kitchen.”

Q headed towards his sister. “You okay?”

Nodding she poured some orange juice and offered him a glass she had already made. “Look I was wondering… I understand if you don’t want… if you would rather… Kate wants to go out tonight.”

“I know.” He nodded over the top of his cup and then after a sip he answered her silent question. “I heard you from up the stairs. I’m only in my bedroom not another planet. So I hope you have a brilliant time, you deserve it. Both of you.” Just as he was about to gently grab her hand from across the table his phone made a sound that alerted them both to him receiving a message.

A quick glance to the bright screen informed him that Bond had replied. “That’s _him_ isnt it?”

In an annoyed voice Q warned. “Irene.”

Holding her hands up in the air she admitted defeat. “Okay. Okay. I said I’d keep my nose out and I will…. but,” Picking up her glass she headed towards the door. “I just thought you would like to know, when he texted you, you blushed and you smiled.” And then with that she was gone and he finally started to feel a bit of pain in his cheeks and that is when he realised that he had infact been grinding during their conversation. Rolling his eyes Q opened his phone and read the text.

Okay. I have to get something before I nip over. Will text when near. -Bond

This time Q noticed himself smiling and didn’t care in the slightest.

Sounds good. - Q

 

* * *

 

After waving his sister off Q plonked himself down on the sofa and flicked through different shows on his laptop before coming to the inevitable conclusion that nothing online could distract him from the butterflies that were wizzing around inside his stomach. It was just as he pulled out out his phone to text his friend and ask him what sort of time he was coming when the device he was holding light up.

Outside - Bond.

Q rushed towards the door and with one final once-over he saw himself as acceptable and then pulled open his front door. “Hey.”

“Hi. Sorry for the lateness of my text. I meant to message earlier… but I was busy.” And then Q looked down at the basket that Bond was holding. “Can I come in?” He asked and then Q nodded and stepped back a bit allowing James entrance. Once Bond was in the living room Q closed the door and followed him in. “I like your home.”

A bit sheepishly Q agreed. “I like this one as well.”

“Do you mind if I use your kitchen.”

Pointing the room out Q said. “No, of course.” Then followed with much caution.

“You can come in.” Bond said as he moved the blanket that covered the wooden basket. Only a tiny part of the content below could now be seen and only for a second as Bond pulled out an apron. “I know you said you liked to have pasta with Irene, but I like making pizza. So I was hoping that would be good.”

Eagerly Q nodded as he slide into a chair at the table. “Yes. Definatly.”

Smiling a little Bond cleaned the table a abit and then gently placed some flower on the area. One by one he pulled out ingredients and they both chated while he made the dinner. “So how long have you been cooking.”

“As long as I can remember.” Bond told him.

“Oh really, why?”

“Well… my parents… they are different.”

Blinking a bit Q felt his heart pang a little in pain when he heard the tone James used while talking about his parents. “How so?”

In a more joyous and flirtatious voice Bond joked. “That is more of a second date sort of thing.” keeping his eyes on the food he was making the whole time.

When Q felt his cheeks start to finally cool he said. “Ok-okay. Fair enough.” Bond slide the item into the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any feedback! x


	17. picnic

 It took the pair of them a short amount of time to get up to the roof, the fact they were both carrying food obviously hindered the whole process. But when they did it was to great a  beautiful view: the sun was not quiet setting yet it was very low in the sky, which caused the sky to turn a lovely red and orange mixture. “Wow.” Bond said as he surveyed the view, while there were a few houses in the way there weren’t many and it just added to the appeal of the area in his view.

From his sitting postion Q agreed. “Quite a view.” Together they sat and looked out for a bit while they ate the pizza. “This is … amazing!”

Looking a little bit relaxed Bond teased. “You sound surprised Q.”

“Like I said earlier I didn’t take you for a cook.”

Holding his own slice aloft Bond chuckled. “And yet…”

“Yes. Definatly. Wow you have a real talent at cooking James!”

With slightly pinker cheeks Bond thanked him. After a few moments of silence he said. “I’m adopted.”

The randomness of the statement made Q almost choke on his mouthful of food. “So-sorry it’s just I was eating and I didn’t…” He attempted to explain once he regained his ability to talk.

Shrugging Bond picked up another slice of pizza. “It’s okay. Not that important.”

Q was positively shocked at the off handiness of the boy’s comment. “Not that important?” He echoed.

“Yep… I mean you asked and I answered.”

Trying not to blush Q remembered what Bond had actually said after Q had asked (judging by the way Bond was now avoiding eye contact he did to). “Yeah I did… but… do you know… what happened to them?”

Laughing he ate his food. “Now that Q, is definatly a third date sort of thing.”

Feeling slightly light headed and giddy at the same time Q tried to maintain calm. “So,” His voice not fully betraying his sense of joy. “Is this a second date.” Awkwardly they both laughed a little, while Bond checked the plate with the pizza on. “All gone.” Q commented in a sad tone; surely this meant James would be leaving soon.

Instead of getting up to go, the other boy lent to his side a little and picked out a cooling device. “I… I took a guess. And if you don’t like it, it’s fine.” And with that final warning Bond lifted the lid to reveal desert. Inside Q found a lovely looking cheesecake.

The squeal he made almost sounded unnatural. Combining the noise with the little joyful swayings he was doing and the way his crossed leg position Bond looked on fondly at a man who looked very adorable. “My favorite.” Q told him as he got out some plates and knives as well as forks and placed them on their blanket. Before Q had time to stop himself he said. “Our own little picnic under the stars.” Coughing a little he attempted to pretend the comment had never been said for fear of scaring Bond off with the idea of a romantic attachment to tonight.

But instead Bond nodded and chuckled. “Yes. I suppose it is.” They sat in silence and ‘watched the sky’ but for the majority of the time Bond was looking at Q and watching the way his eyes light up after every fork full of the delicious dessert, or when he saw something amazing in the sky. Of course for some of the time Q’s attention was on Bond as well, but his fascination with the atmosphere just took up allot of his time. “It’s not polite you know.” Q told Bond once they had both had enough to eat and sky was fully set.

It was the comment that Q had made that alerted Bond so he quickly turned his head away slightly. “Hmm?” He asked.

“Staring.” Q said while still inspecting one star, then he turned his head to the other lad and put his two sentences together. “It’s not polite to stare, James”

Blushing a bit Bond looked back at Q’s smirking expression. Leaning forward he put a hand out. “It’s just… that… you have…” At this moment in time his held out finger was pointing towards a crumb that was in the corner of Q’s lips. “Just… just there…” When he was extremely close Q tilted his head towards him. Their lips only a movements touch away, neither wanted to move further away. But by the same token both were too afraid to move closer. Enjoying the excitement  their closeness they both smiled a little and in unison closed their eyes. A little closer they edged to one another.

Just as Q was about to close the gap Bond jumped up and grabbed his basket. Throwing his cooler into it, he headed towards the stairs. “Keep the blanket.” Bond called over his shoulder.

“James…” And just like that Q was left wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual thank you so much for reading this! Truly means allot to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback would be awesome!


	18. plans

It was dark in Q’s room as he sat at the foot of his bed and held the tartan blanket close to him. Hearing the door down stairs open and then after a few moments close again he threw the fabric under his bed and then climbed under his covers. Closing his eyes he forged being asleep but when Irene came in to check on him she knew straight away. “So, other than fake sleeping what have you been up two.”

Leaning forward he turned on his bed side lamp and light up the small room. “Not much. How did it go?”

“It…. it was interesting.” Her of handedness about the evening had him panicked, but when she picked up on his worried she calmed him by informing him that. “It was the first date of many.”

Physically more relaxed Q asked for her to tell him a bit and she agreed. Even if he did fall asleep as soon as she told him about the chip shop she still found his interest adorable. When she let the room Irene reached into her pocket for her blackberry and then unlocked it, typing quickly she headed for her bedroom.

Didn’t tell Q about the restaurant.- Irene x

A speedy reply had her blushing a little.

Just the kiss… or that horrible guy as well? -Your GF x

You mean when I almost attacked you? ;) x

Yeah. Not complaining tho x

Didn’t think you would. Both. x

Okay thanks for the heads up. How is he? x

Asleep. He is happy about us being…. ‘us’ but… something happened when we were out x

What?

When she read the last message Irene could almost feel the terror Kate was feeling radiate off the phone.

I’m not sure. It wasn’t anything massive, I’m sure. But I’ll figure it out. Goodnight. x

Quietly she slipped under the covers and held her phone high so she could read the text in the pitch black.

Okay. Keep me up to date. Goodnight x

Goodnight my moon x

* * *

 

A massive bang awoke Q. In a startled manner he grabbed his glasses and shoved them haphazardly placed them on his head. “Irene?” Shouting he ran down the stairs missing a few until he was in the living room. Next he found himself in the kitchen.

Calmly she looked up to him. “Oh hey Q.”

“Wh-what happened?”

“I was going through the rubbish. Why?”

“I…. I just heard a bang…. and… wait did you say you were taking out the rubbish?”

Nodding Irene collected the bag. “Yep.”

“I can do that for you.” And with that last statement he grabbed the bag out of her hands and headed towards the door. “See you in a sec.”

When returned her looked slightly more happy. That was until he saw Irene’s smirk and the thing she was holding in her hands. “Where did you get this?” Looking at the blanket he blinked a few times. “I hear you… last night...I heard you sneak down here and then… get rid of this. Care to explain?”

“Not really, but I doubt I’m actually be actually given that option.” In a cross manner he headed towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice. After pouring himself and her a glass. He slide into his chair. “Bond came over last night.”

“How did he know where we lived?” Irene asked while she joined him at the table.

Q started to fidget and look awkward. “I may… I may have told him.” When she did not scream or shout he looked up at her but she seemed… thrilled at the idea. So he carried on. “Anyway… we… he made dinner and dessert and then… left.”

It took her a few moments to process all this information but when she had she decided she needed to know more. “So why the blanket?”

“We had a picnic.” Involuntarily he let out a sigh while he remembered it. It had been brilliant.

Watching her brother carefully she asked. “What happened?”

It was futile to even try and argue that nothing happened so he just told her the truth. “He left.”

Giggling a little she said. “Well, yeah he had to at some point.”

“No….he…. he just left. Randomly and… I didn’t wan-expect him to.”

With a serious nod she got her phone out and started to tap away to her girlfriend. “We have school today.” She said to him, but Q seemed to be in his own world so he only made a sound that was a bit like ‘hmm’ to tell her he had indeed heard her. Once finished with her drink and phone she looked back up at her brother who seemed to have the largest rain cloud over his head. “Come on let’s get ready.”

Up stairs she checked her phone one last time.

 **  
**Sound like a good plan x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I had intended because I had planned to write it tomorrow but I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment.


	19. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay. I've not been very well and work has caught up with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When Irene arrived in from she walked straight past the giggling group of pupils and headed towards Kate. "Good mo-" The other girl found herself positivity ambushed as her girlfriend kissed her with as much passion as she could while still in a public space. It caused the talking to stop and Irene was glad for that. 

"You to." Slipping in to her seat she pulled out her phone. "So I may or may no-"

Just then one of the rugby players walked up to her. "Are you gay to Kate?"

With an exasperated sigh Irene carried on with her phone, leaving Kate to defend herself like the independent woman Irene knew her to be. "What if I am?"

A bit taken a back. "I... I just thought you fancied Bond."

Taking the opportunity Kate got out of her chair. "Well, he surely could straighten a girl out." Behind her the black haired girl opened her mouth in automatic horror and disappointment at the idea. After a large sigh Kate fiddled with her hair. "But... I don't have his number."

Looking as if he had won first prize the boy reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, tapping a bit he pulled up his contacts and then found the boy in question. "Here you go." He handed her the phone as Irene stormed out. "And stay out!" He shouted after her. While Kate copied down the details he told her. "I can't stand gays.... not natural." At that point the teacher walked into the classroom and quickly did the register, when she got down to Adler the boy chirped up. "She is here miss, had to go... see some teacher."

Faking a phone call Kate asked for permission to leave the room. "I'll be sure to text him." Kate winked as she spun out the classroom.

 

* * *

 

In between many giggles Kate said. "Can you believe him? And how easily it worked? I knew of course some people would have an issue with it. But you are so right Aaron is very homophobic." Finally, stopping for breath she looked at her girlfriend, and raised a single brow in confusion. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah... just I was trying to tell you, we didn't need to do all...." She flung her hand around in the air while pointing in the direction of the room they had both left. "That."

Very unsure what she meant Kate puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Walking a bit quicker the black haired girl lead Kate down a corridor. "I mean, I hacked may or may not have hacked Q's phone last night."

"Irene!" 

Her girlfriend looked appalled so she held up her hands in defence. "Look, I only did it to get the number."

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

A bit hurt Irene objected. "I was about to!"

Still a bit unsure Kate asked. "Why did you kiss me then? That was the start of the plan."

With a growing blush that was massive Irene examined her feet. "Maybe... maybe I just wanted to kiss you."

Quickly the other woman leaned forward and kissed her. "Maybe I wanted a kiss to. But that still doesn't explain why you let me carry on."

"At the start I was busy trying to go through my contacts and then I just enjoyed watching you."

With both of them blushing a lighter shade then usual Kate continued. "Okay. But you still don't seem... you."

Mumbling a reply Irene sped up down the corridor. When asked to repeat it twice she spun around and the two of them were nose to nose in the empty hall. "Bond could straighten you out."

A scene of relief swept over Kate, if this was her partner's only problem that could be dealt with. "No. He couldn't because only have eyes for you."

Raising her finger in argument Irene said. "Well that's what you sai-" But she reply was interrupted by a pleasant feeling while she closed her eyes and felt Kate's lips press down on her own.

In a teasing tone and with bright eyes "Oh yeah?" Kate asked. "Well, this is what I am doing now so what does that tell you?"

Instantly their lips were joined again. With much confidence and a massive grin Irene said "Tha-that you love me." 

Nodding Kate pulled Irene closer from around her hips, while her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her neck. They were still tightly held together when the bell went and none of the stairs or chants from passing pupils stopped them as they stood together. 

That is until they heard a very distinctive voice saying. "Get a room." Breaking apart they looked at a very beaming Q.

Irene tilted her head in the direction he should be going. "Get to lessons." Rolling his eyes he headed in that direction and raised he hand towards the pair of them when his sister shouted to him. "I'll text you later."Due to never letting go of each other during their brief conversation with him, it took no length of time for them to resume kissing once he was safely around the corner. Against her girlfriends' lips Irene whispered. "I love you."

To which she received the joyous reply. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are starting to set everything up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter any feedback is always great! Thanks for reading!


	20. biology

During his Biology lesson Q found himself absently taking notes and copying the bear minimum. His endless enthusiasm for the subject completely as he stared vacantly towards the door. It was 14 and a half minutes into the lesson when the door first opened. But it was some kid who was late and when questioned about his timing answered “Do I have to give a reason.” Next it was a girl who has gone to the toilet and then an assistant technician providing the teacher with a bottle of some chemical. Each time Q felt more alert and straightened his back a little, but each time it came to no avail. After 23 minutes in the lesson the the door opened for the fourth time, but having given up hope he remained unmoved by the disturbance.

At least that was until the professor questioned the intruder. “And where, Bond, have you been?”

Stumbling over words the blonde boy explained. “Couch… he wanted to speak to me… about stuff.”

Once their teacher seemed to be okay with his answer he nodded in the direction of the watching class. “Take any seat.”

A thumping heart occupied Q’s tiny chest while he tried to focus on the textbook in front of him. With James in the room the door seemed to be very dull, even the window into the lovely garden was boring never mind the mass of unreadable text in front of him. Q could quite easily hear the whispers of some players as they urged their captain to sit next to them, but he could also hear the faint tapping of toes as said captain walked away from them. And then just like on the first day Bond past a few giggling females who seemed to almost be tripping over one another to gain his attention but he politely declined (much in the same fashion  he had said farewell to Irene and Kate on his first day at the school). Finally he reached the furthest away table and slide into his normal seat. “This seat taken?” He asked despite knowing it was not and already sitting in it.

If Q had not been concentrating so hard on maintaining a steady heart rate he might have made a snide remark towards Bond for his silly question, but as it was his blood was pumping through his veins at an astonishing rate so instead he peered over his book and just nodded towards the boy sitting next to him. In return Bond cracked open a smile for him. “I was wond-” J =ames started just as their teacher turned around and faced the class once again.

“And as you can all see,” He proclaimed while holding aloft two different test tubes. “The diffusion of water into th-” Slowly the words their teacher was drifting into the background while Q wrote notes and read from the book. All the while trying to keep his eyes from averting back to the boy sitting merely centimetres away from here. Due to this close proximity he could smell the usual “James smells” as he liked to refer to them in his mind: grass, vanilla shampoo, bread, some sort of cake, dirt, sweat. Trying to not seem to strange he slowly calmed himself by allowing himself the luxury of thinking about James, how he felt when he was in between his legs on the medical table, or when he was leaning towards him on the roof. Abruptly he stopped himself ‘because those times are gone now… they were mistakes… James didn’t mean it… it might have been my fault somehow…. he _definitely_ doesn’t like me… not like that anyway…. if at all anymore… they are gone, those “chances”, forever… so this is all I will have now, biology lessons.” And then trying to train his thoughts back to his work Q continued on with the lesson. But even as he did so he couldn’t help sideway glances towards his lab partner, little did he know the boy next to him was having similar concentration problems.

Be nice- IA x

 

I’m not sure I know what you are referring to - Q

Also try not to stare - IA

Not bothering to fib any more Q quickly typed a reply.

How did you know? - Q

  
Call it sisterly instinct - IA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual any feedback is always amazing. Thanks for reading! x


	21. thanks p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical violence in this chapter.

 At the end of the lesson the teacher dismissed them. Bond and Q both turned to one another and started to say the others names, but quickly blushed and packed away. Q raced towards the door leaving a shocked and hurt friend behind.

When in the corridor he heard his phone beep and trying to manage all his books Q managed to get his phone out.

Need to talk to you this lunch time. -IA

It’s urgent so don’t think of saying no. -IA

Sighing a little he tapped a reply.

Sure. Can I know what this is about? -Q

A swift reply left him giggling a little.

No- IA

Meet me in the gym at the start of lunch. -IA

DON’T be late -IA

“Oi look, W’s got a text.” Taunted one of the rugby players, which causes Q to hurriedly shove his phone back into his breast pocket. “Ohhhh maybe it’s from another gay.” It took mere seconds for the few of them around him to start to shove him against the wall. The one who had started it all lifted a clenched fist.

Defeated Q said. “Go on.”

Much joy redesignated in the response. “Pardon?”

Anger fueled him and with much more force he almost screamed. “Go on then!”

 

* * *

 

After small talk with his teacher Bond left the lab feeling really bad; as if almost an  hour spent in silence  next to the one person in the world  wasn't bad enough he then had to listen to a lecture about how he should never be late to lesson again and to next time tell his coach "education before touchdowns... or what ever sport it is you do".  Absently he could feel his mobile phone beep and alert him to some text but he didn’t bother to look at it, right now he felt like curling up and not talking to anyone for a very long time. But when he looked down the corridor a bit he was reminded of just how impossible that was. What his eyes were greeted by was the horrific sight of a few of his fellow players raising their arms in the air and then pounding them down one after the other like a thunderstorm on to an unfortunate student. The pupil in question was also being violently attacked by their feet which they used on said person sporadically. Rushing towards the scene Bond passed a few onlookers and people who couldn’t seem less interested. “Stop!” He shouted. By the time he had actually reached the sight the bullies had parted a little to allow him visitation.

“Come to join in?” One hollered at him.

Too dumbfounded to instantly reply the captain allowed himself a moment to look in on the sight. Surrounded in a semicircle and cornered by the wall was Q. Q who bite his pen while thinking up answers. Q who always smelled like Earl Grey. Q who knew every answer to any question ever and yet allowed others the privilege of voicing it instead. Q who when inches away from Bond felt fragile and unbreakable at the same time. Q… Q who never hurt anybody.

Trying to calm himself a little James inhaled through his nose and clasped his hands. “I said stop.”

A bit confused they raised their eyebrows and a random one spoke up. “But Bo-”

Now with more anger he almost shouted. “I said. Stop. Now go.” Taking their orders reluctantly they started to leave one by one. When they were both alone the bruised form of Q gradually started to pick up his books one by one creating a pile of them in the crook of his arm. “Q…” He mumbled in an attempt to start an apology. Ignoring him the black haired boy continued to collect them from the ground. “Please… let me help.” But he was given no permission so he just stood and watched. It felt like the first day they had meet all over again, but so much more worse; he couldn’t help.  “They are idiots.” Trying to say anything to fill in the blanks, and it may had spread a few murmurs across the crowd and Bond was sure he would pay for the comment in the next game, but it caused a crack of a smile out of Q. It didn’t matter if he was almost smiling because of him, or if it was at him and his sure to be doom.  Q had lifted his lips a bit. As quickly as it had happened he again lowered them in a grimace.

Once he was finished Bond stepped back a bit to allow him room to rise. Being careful not to look at him Q muttered. “I guess I should say thanks.” and before the rugby player had a chance to even think of an adequate reply Q was away and heading towards the nurse’s office.

 

* * *

When Bond could no longer see the alarming jumper anymore he slowly headed towards his next class ignoring all the whispered that followed him like shadows down the corridor. It was not until he saw a girl text her mum that he remembered his phone had beeped. So at a lethargic pace he brought out his phone from his trouser pocket and flipped it open. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, and then rapidly hammer against it’s cage.

 **  
** We need to talk -Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully I will be able update it soon :)


	22. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Irene and Kate seemed to have gone to a far bit of trouble to set this all up. Will it work out?

Slowly Bond walked towards the room, he felt his test get tighter and tighter with each step. It felt ridiculous the idea that he could face crowds of people cheering while he followed around a rugby ball and yet a simple meeting with one person could make his hands sweaty. When he eventually reached the door he took a few moments to calm himself and then he opened it. Instantly he saw him. “I didn’t think you would actually come.” Automatically he said without possessing what he had actually said, but he didn’t avert his eyes and hide in shame any more. What was the point?

Q looked as bewildered as Bond felt. With much happiness the rugby player noticed how his friends swelling had decreased on his face. “What are you doing here?”

That was not the reply Bond had expected it at all. He had considered many responses from Q when he had spun around but that was not one. “Pardon?”

Busying himself with looking over Bond’s shoulder towards the entrance Q repeated himself. “I asked what are you doing here. I’m here waiting for someone.”

With a tiny giggle that probably due to his nervousness sounded more like a hiccup. “Yeah… I know…” Again Q looked puzzled so Bond carried on. “Me.”

“No. Irene.”

And that is how they found themselves both very confused. “But you texted me.”

In an almost offended tone Q argued. “I did not.”

Pulling out his device Bond carried on “Yes you did… you said you wanted to talk about the other night.” Q nodded along trying to think of a solution to their predicament while the other man flicked through his apps. “Which I get… I mean of course I want to as well…. Aha!” Holding aloft his mobile Bond showcased the conversation.

We need to talk -Q

I agree -Bond

Meet me in the gym at the start of lunch -Q

A puzzled expression formed on Q’s face while he re scanned the chat a few times. “I just presumed it was a new phone of something…” And then in an almost sad tone he added. “But if you are here to see Irene.”

“I’ll text her.” Q blurted out. “I… I’ll text her and ask to talk to her later.” This seemed to make the other boy a bit happier so Q quickly did what he said he would and then pocketed his phone again. “So… you… you wanted to talk?”

Scratching the back of his head seemed to be a thing Bond did when he was a bit nervous and it did not go a miss to Q the way he did it now, or as he did how he was slightly leaned closer. “Yeah about… the picnic.” Waiting slightly Q folded and unfolded his arms a few times before deciding on the crossed arm stance. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...it was an accident… and… I want us to still be fr-friends.” The way he said it suggested the idea was maybe fourth or fifth on his list of ideal options, the sincerity he used when saying it matched that of the next sentence. “I wouldn't want to come in between what you and Irene… have.” After a fraction of a second internally reviewing that statement he back tracked a little. “Not that I think I could.”

Vocally Q agreed. “No, you could not.”

Harsh tones were not Q’s style and seemed wrong to be coming from him so the sheer force that he used to reject Bond made the lad wince in response. “Of course… so can we still be friends?”

Lightening up a little Q nodded. “Of course. What else could we possibly be?” And Bond missed the wishful tone just as much as Q missed his longing look.

So with a hollow laugh Bond concerned. “Exactly. I’ll just…” Pointing towards the door with his thumbs. “I hope you and Irene get to um…. talk.”

“Me too.” Q replied in a tone that suggested he was almost dreading the conversation. “I have some things to say to her.”

Gritting his teeth Bond nodded and then opened the door. “See you aro-”

But he was interrupted. “Tonight?” The question caused him to take a few steps back and ask his companion to repeat it. “I am free tonight… if you… want to come around for a bit.

Genuine regret filled his voice. “I have practise.” Slumping his shoulders in defeat Q laced his hands together and started to inspect them. “But I should be finished… around 6 ish. It’s a quick blast for this weeks game. If that’s not too late…”

“Of course not” Q took Bond’s pause as a chance to answer the sort of question.

So they both grinned “Great see you then. Oh and Q.”

“Hmm?”

A sneaky grin graced Bond’s face. “You have a cut on your left hand side of your face. You should really put a plaster on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you so very much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any feedback you have below and I hope you have a wonderful day.


	23. dinner

Delicately Q placed the plaster on top of the wound. “I’m sorry Q.” Irene said as she rushed over towards him.

Shrugging he assured her. “It’s not that bad.” The after he had put the rubbish of the wrapper in the bin he turned to her. “So… what happened to lunch time.”

Very sheepishly she replied. “You asked to talk later, so here I am.”

Q knew this to be true just as much as he knew his elder sister to be avoiding the topic he wished to discuss. “Yes. Lunchtime. The very lunchtime just gone. The one in which you set me a and Bond up?”

Out of some sort of shame Irene tried to avoid his eye line but she couldn’t help but eventually see his inquisitive expression. “You see the thing is...I just can’t cope with you not being happy. I want you to be happy.”

“Are you sure?”

With a tone that suggested she was offended she straightened herself up and answered. “Of course.”

“Because from what I can see it seemes like you for some reason seem to think that because you are now… and item, with Kate you feel as if I, too need to be paired off. So you feel less bad maybe when you spend evenings with her instead or may-”

It took her a mere glance at him to make him stop. “I want you to be happy Q. And you know it.”

Clearing he trought he agreed. “Yeah.”

“So… how did it go?” The voice that asked him was a much lighter one now and in turn Q couldn’t help but smile a little. “Do I hear wedding bells?”

After dramatically rolling his eyes at his sister absurdity he confirmed that she did not. “It did not ‘go’.”

The expression Irene wore now was one of confusion as if the idea of her plan not working perfectly had not even occurred to her. “Di-did I make things worse?” She whispered as if in the empty room many people would be listening in on their conversation.”

Nonchalantly Q just sighed. “No. It… it’s just not one of those things that can be ‘fixed’ at least not for a while….However, you owe me big time now.” Before she could protest he quickly added. “So maybe you could go out the house tonight, maybe go around Kate’s for a bit.”

By a quick look at the blushing of his cheeks she knew why he wanted her gone, with a theatrical wink of an eye. “I’ll text her right away.”Her high pitched voice portraying the excitement he felt.

* * *

 

At the half five Q found himself crossed legged on his bed trying to distract himself with a few text books scattered around him. Convincing himself he was not addicted to his phone in any way shape or form he tried to slowly slide the device further and further away from him, but the distance did not stop him constantly checking the device. Irene had not bothered to come home but had instead given him strict instructions about food in the fridge before swiftly adding “unless Bond makes you something to eat”. He had then insisted they both take the lift offered to them by one of Kate’s mums as he strolled home alone; it allowed him some time to himself to think everything through and of course meant that when he got home he had to spend less time floating around like a ghost in an abandoned house. Unsure of if Bond would actually bring anything (he couldn’t take a hamper to practise? Could he? Would he? Well I hardly expected it last time) Q had eventually decided to have a light snack of a few slices of toast and then had gone upstairs to his room.

It took him less then a second to grab his phone once it beeped.

Please open the door -B

In a scrabble he quickly got up and knocked a few of his books on the floor. Patting himself down he slipped down the stairs and then opened the door. “Good evening.” Bond said and held up two take away bags. “I got you noddles… it’s a bit like pasta…” And then laughing he entered the home. “It’s not really but we can pretend.”

Sarcastically in his mind Q thought, just like we are pretending we never almost kissed? £Of course we can.”

“Oh I forgot to ask if you had eaten or not.”

Q was now in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. “White no sugar, yeah?”

Placing out the meals Bond answered. “Yes.”

“No, I haven’t had dinner yet.”

With a wide beam Bond opened up his box. “Brilliant.” Before he took his first sip of hot beverage Q invited Bond up onto the roof, the rugby player accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave any feedback :)


	24. another picnic under the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quotes, coats and one bed.... I hope you enjoy!

It was a cold evening but not unbearable when they reached the top. Q and Bond’s hand touched while they switched one box of noodles with one mug of tea. Looking around Bond tried to think of the best place to sit down. “Oh… blanket.” The other boy put his cup and dinner on the floor and rushed back to the fire exist.

A few moments later he had returned with the tartan printed rug and spread it onto the ground. Gratefully Bond sat down crossed legged while Q mirrored the action. “I forgot I left this here.”

Poking at his noodles Q mumbled. “You were in a rush that day.”

A bit sheepishly Bond agreed. “Yes. About that, I am… sorry.”

Q took a sip of his hot drink and then set it down. “For what, exactly?”

Fidgeting a bit the other boy moved his cuffs around a bit and then just stammered. “Yo-you kno- you know what for.”

With a bit of a confused tone Q asked. “Because… because you didn’t mean to run away.”

“No… because we- I almost… and I don’t want to…”

Bobbing his head a little Q sadly said. “You didn’t want to come between me and Irene…”

Agreeing Bond said “Yes. Exactly.”

Still very confused Q said. “If that’s the only things… I don’t see how that could possibly be an issue…”

Wide eyed the other boy replied. “Look you might be okay with… whatever. And I’m not judging. But I would.. feel shameful.”

"To be with me."

Unsure of how to phrase himself Bond found himself tripping over words. "Yes... well now... it's because you... are, well..."

Suddenly everything started to make sense a bit more to Q. “Oh…I understand.” In silence they ate for a little while. Watching the stars was so much harder when Bond was sitting next to him, of course the first time they had done this he had felt a similar unsure of where to look but now… it was different. Last time the galaxies ahead of him had completely wrapped his whole attention, but now he seemed to half the time want to just stare at the… masterpiece that was sitting next to him. “I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day.” He quoted while he tried to focus on the galaxies around him.

“It’s almost impossible to watch a sunset and not dream.” When Bond was then confronted with a lower eyebrow he told him. “It’s a quote by Bern-”

Still with an expression of half shock and half disbelief. “I.. I know who he is… I just..”

“What?” Casually Bond asked while he lay down on the blanket. “You can quote Van Gogh and I’m not allowed to quote Sir Bernard Williams?”

Smiling Q disagreed. “No by all means.” They sat in quiet for a while listening to the hustle and bustle of life a few feet away in the centre of town and to their own hearts rapid rate. “If a June night could talk, it would probably boast it invented romance.”

Looking intently at the giddy boy next to him Bond said. “Sometimes I think I agree with that.”

Taken aback with the raw emotion the other man was sharing Q asked. “Oh. Really? I think there is more romance in people. In the things they do day to day. The way they are there for one another. The silences that speak volumes for themselves not just for their length but at what stage in a conversation they happen. Love is doing something for someone which means everything to you, and even if to them it would mean nothing, because they did it… it’s… well, it’s a millions time better.”

James blinked a few time and then cleared his throat. “I’m afraid I don’t know that one.”

“Q.”

Impressed he responded. “Aha. Well I like it very much Q.” Glancing at one star he tried to say in a manner which suggested indifference to Q’s reply, Bond stated. “You sound as if you speak from experience.”

There could have been a comet descending to Earth at that very moment in time or a rapidly flying star and even they would have had had trouble competing with Q’s attention as he longingly stared at James' expansive neck and watch every single feature contort and unravel. “I pretty sure I do.” When Bond looked at him Q didn’t even try and hide behind a blink or turn away, instead he allowed his cheeks to blush.

In a very strained voice Bond started to say “Look Q I-”

But Q interrupted him. “Let’s just quote shall we?”

Almost instantly Bond said. “Even after all this time the Sun never says to the Earth, "You owe me." Look what happens with a love like that, it lights the whole sky.”

* * *

 

Gradually Q started to shiver. As soon as Bond noticed he leant forward and removed his own jacket and then loosely placed it over his friend. Clearing his throat a little Bond then returned to his laying position and not long after Q did as well. Without talking they sat there and communicated more than they possibly could have said. Every few minutes Bond would look over at Q and one time he started to notice that he was slumbering. It was unbelievable how adorable he looked while unconscious. Eventually Bond felt he had to wake him so gently started to tap his shoulder a little. “Hey Q.”

At an extremely slow pace Q blinked a few times and then started to become fully awake. “James?” He asked a bit dazed and confused about where he was.

Helping his friend up Bond picked up their rubbish and the blanker. “Come on.”

With a large yawn Q headed towards the exist. Once they were both safely in the kitchen Bond binded their waste and rolled up the rug. “I’ll be off then.” Placing his hands in his pocket in an attempt to hid his awkwardness.

“Why?”

Laughing a little bit Bond said. “Because, it is,” Looking at his phone he carried on. “11:43 and we both have school tomorrow.”

“Stay.”

Alarmed was the only adequate word to describe Bond… well maybe shocked as well. “Pardon?”

After another yawn Q headed to the stairs. “I said you can stay if you want save you from having to go to home just to come back. You have all your school stuff here right?”

Still very unsure Bond answered. “Well yes bu-”

“But what?” Pausing a little to rethink the offer Bond agreed. “Brilliant my bedroom is just up the hall on the right.”

Gulping a bit Bond repeated Q. “You-your bedroom.”

At this point Q was already several steps ahead of his companion. “Yes… well that is where my bed is.”

If Bond had thought himself startled before it was nothing to how he felt at that very moment in time. “Your bed?!”

A bit annoyed Q turned to him. “Are you going to repeat me all night?”

Joking a bit Bond made the snarly reply. “Depends what you are saying.”

* * *

 

Under Q’s covers. In Q’s bed. Which was in Q’s bedroom. Bond felt as if he had never been more at home or at peace. But every few seconds he would jolt himself awake to check on the sleeping boy on the chair next to him. It felt lovely and yet so very wrong. How could he, as a guest, expect the host to sleep upright? It was so impolite. And holding himself as a man of gentleness he recalled seeing a large sofa downstairs. So carefully he tip toed to the fast asleep form of Q and gently nudged him so it was just conscious enough to walk. “Come on.” He instructed gently as he helped guided his friend (who still had one eye closed and the other only half open) towards the bed. “There you go.” Placing the blanket over him and tucking Q in he turned to go when a hand reached out and grabbed his cuffs.

“Stay.” A little voice behind the mass of tangled hair said into the darkness. The idea that Q thought Bond to be someone else quickly entered his head, but it as rapidly left when Q added. “James… stay.”

In the coming morning Bond doubted Q would remember any of this but the invitation seemed to irresistible. Q curled up beside him in a fetal position but was not touching him. “I’m here.” Bond whispered and it earned him some sort of half asleep nod.

And that is how Bond found himself under Q’s cover, in Q’s bed, in Q’s bedroom _and next to Q._

Despite his admiration for his new family, enjoyment with his fellow pupils and while reading and playing rugby. This was the highlight of his life so far he was sure of it. Well, every currently moment with Q always was. And on that thought Bond too fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked this chapter please leave any form of feedback I'd love to hear from you!


	25. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for an update: Q and Bond are in the same bed. But what will happen when they wake up? Espcially when one of them can't remember everything, another one is too shy, they get a visitor and one becomes shirtless...

Groggy did not even being to describe the aching Q felt in himself as he woke up. Very vaguely he recognized the sound of his phone beeping an attempt to get him to wake up and as an automatic response he lifted his hand to feel around for the vibrating device. However his arm was stopped. And that’s when he felt the cage he was trapped in. Understandable startled he opened his eyes fully for the first time. To fine and arm draped over his body. Following the body part up and around his back Q was greeted with the sight of a fast asleep Bond. The way the boys eyelids fluttered as he was unconscious was so adorable that he couldn't help but stare for quite a long period of time. It was not until the blond haired boy twitched his nose that Q felt almost jolted out of his phase of adoration and remembered the blaring device. Reaching for it again he found it impossible to get by a few centimetres and as he strained for it the other man gripped on slightly tighter to him, almost as if afraid to lose him. So Q allowed himself one last long glance at his slumbering friend before using much of his energy to push off the arm around him and put his feet flat on the floor. From the position he easily twitched of the alarm and then ran a hand through his tousled hair. Don't look back him, Q subconsciously warned himself, but he knew that was a losing battle. It did not even take a moment before his eyes were back on the sleeping form next to him. Checking the time Q concluded he had enough time to sneak back under the covers and close his eyes for a few moments. But only a few. A new quieter morning call was set and then he had returned under the duvet. James stirred a little which helped to provide enough room for his friend and Q squeezed in. Curled up. Surprised is one word that would perfectly describe Q’s reaction when he felt an arm pull him towards the other man, but elated would fit it better. But not even that feeling could compare the joy he felt when he herd the other man whisper his name like a wish.

* * *

 

Usually Bond awoke with a long time to spare, in order to help himself get ready to impress Q- to make sure he was respectable for the professionals he was around. But on this particular day he felt far too groggy to even both to become fully awaken. That was until he noticed the sleeping body; the sight made him alareat. The amount of cute in front of him he was sure was illegal. Somehow the whole situation felt wrong. It was definitely not the idea or fact that Q was in his arms, because again Bond had this resounding feeling of belonging, but more the idea that Q might not want this; he was unconscious and so far any physical contact seemed to be initiated by James to Q and not the other way around. The idea of making Q feel uncomfortable was very unappealing to him but once he coupled that with the logical conclusion that afterwards Q may become angry and even not want to see him again. All in all despite the immeasurable amount of happiness he felt with Q so close, Bond knew he should put an end to it. Not of course before he enjoyed it for a second or two.

He could never have this with Q and he knew that. Q was off bounds and no interested… But that didn’t mean Bond couldn’t imagine for a little. When enough time had passed he made to carefully remove his arm from around his friend however he found that just as he was about to a phone went off and Q started to open his eyes. So quickly as Q rubbed his eyes Bond removed his arm and held it to his chest.

 

* * *

 

Q felt the rush of a hand brush past him as it made to retreat. “James?” Softly and very confused he mumbled and then swinging himself around he, for the second time that morning switched off the alarm. His mind raced as he slipped on some shoes he must of at some point removed. Bond had obviously woken up due to the clock and felt so uncomfortable with the idea of having his arm on top of Q he quickly recoiled it back. For his friends sake he decided not to ever mention it and instead lock that memory away. Leaning towards his table he read a text from Irene that he rapidly read as: hurry up. But he didn’t notice in his rush the way James's eyes followed him around the room.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of being alone in Q’s room Bond decided to lift himself up and lean against the headboard. All the time scolding himself for not being vigilant enough to stay awake. It was a silly mistake to even allow himself to close his eyes after he had started to become awake the first time. Q had scarpered as soon as he had realised the position they were in and it was of course no surprise to him; why would Q stay? Even so Bond felt a pang of hurt due to the embarrassment Q had obviously felt. Taking a look at the time he concluded that he would stay in the bed until Q returned… he was still wearing yesterday's clothes so he had to.

* * *

 

The other man was at the same time rushing around in the kitchen and panicking. Bond had made himself blatantly clear, he was not interested and now Q had to go and make things so much more awkward. The last things he remembered was inviting Bond to stay in his bed and then roughly  being helped into said bed and then waking up due to the alarm. Horrific was a mild term one might use to describe how Q viewed the whole situation. During his contemplation of how much he had messed up the previous night and possibly his friendship with Bond he did not notice the return of his sister through the front door.

“Morning.” Chirply she said while she strolled into the kitchen and took one of the teas Q had made.

Startled a bit Q grabbed it back. “Mine.”

With a confused expression she looked at the two mugs. “But that’s your mug there, the one I bought you,” She looked down at the kitchen side table were the familiar scrabble mug was sitting. “You never let anyone else use it. Never mind that, why have you made two cups if one is-” Pausing with realisation her eyes widened in diameter. “Oh my gosh.” Slowly she turned to look at the stairs as if expecting the rugby player to come down after her realisation. “He is still here.”

Q’s cheeks turned a shade of dark pink as he blushed. “Yes but… it’s not what you think.”

In a teasing tone Irene looked back at her younger brother. “Oh, what am I thinking then?” With an eyebrow raised she waited for his reply.

Unusually so he response was not instant or snarky or even holding much sass to it. “That we,” Q cleared his throat. “That is so say that… him and me…” He usually preferred the term ‘slept together’ but then surely he would be lying by denying it. A bit annoyed he held both mugs. “I don’t have time for this.” Quickly he rushed up the stairs with as much care as he could to not spill any of the hot liquid.

At his door Q took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then he pushed it open with his back. Not looking at the gorgeous man laying before him Q placed one mug down on the side. “Thank you.” Then the darker haired boy settled down in his chair and started to sip at his tea. In silence they both enjoyed their drinks, until Bond spoke. “Like the mug.” He said looking down at the one in his hand. Q also looked at it. In James’ hands was the mug Irene had bought him years ago, the one with his name on like a scrabble piece. But it was HIS mug, he never even let Irene so much as touch it while cleaning never mind another person use it. Very alarmed by his realisation Q tried to think back to how he had lined the two cups up and if at any point he had mixed them up, but a fresh mouthful of his drink confirmed that he hadn’t due to the right amount of sugar in his cup. That’s why Irene acted so weird about the whole mug thing, he thought while trying to think of a reasonable reason as to why he had given Bond his most treasured item. The only logical explanation he could think of was that it had been a mistake he had made in his subconscious while he had been thinking of Bond and making the tea. But even that was not enough of a reason. However it was all Q had so instead he thanked Bond for the compliment. “I like that one as well.” Bond joked as he nodded his head towards the cup resting in Q’s hand.

The fact that they only owned four cups and he knew for a fact that two of them were in the wash should have been enough reason to not have too look down at it but he still did. He found the white mug with the red lipstick pattern around it. Giggling a little Q nodded. “Me to, I bought it for Irene.”

Just the mention of her name seemed to panic Bond as if he expected her to barge through the door at the mere mention of herself. And while Q could understand how that would be embarrassing it he was sure it did not serve to cause this reaction. “So… she umm keeps her mugs here?” He tried to fake a stance of indifference.

A bit taken aback Q laughed. “Where else would she keep them?”

Analysing the comment Bond decided she lived here either part of full time, the later making him even more wary. Before he could even try and asking a loud crash could be heard from down stairs. “What was that?”

Still in a tone that suggested amusement Q answered. “Not what, James, who. It’s Irene.”

Alarmed beyond belief Bond put down his mug and quickly pulled back the duvet. When Q asked him what he was doing James tried to answer in a full sentence but found it very difficult. “I… I don-don’t want her to get the wrong… I mean what if she thinks that…”

“Don’t worry, I have already told her… that… what didn’t didn’t happen last night.”

It had to be Bond’s wishful thinking because he was sure he could almost detect a wistful tone in Q’s voice. More relaxed he replied. “Oh, okay.” But still he did not return to under the blanket.

After a bit of quiet Q put down his finished drink. “I’d offer your breakfast but we don’t have much in the line of edible food right now.”

Many people listening in might have missed the ‘we’ in the last sentence spoken but due to the pain it caused Bond he did not. “It… it’s fine, honestly.”

Q took his phone out of his pocket and then quietly swore which gave Bond a little bit of glee. “Stop grinning James,” The other boy said without looking up from his screen, and when Bond complied Q felt a sense of triumph.  “I forgot today is Friday, we are going to be late for school. I don’t have any lesson period one or two so I’m not going to miss much. You?”

A bit confused and shocked that he could forget about school he answered. “Free first.”

The answer visibly relaxed Q, as his shoulders lowered in relief. “Okay, so, not as much of a panic.” Within a few moment he had grabbed another outfit for him to wear and then he was out of the room and in the bathroom getting ready. Leaving a shocked Bond to just stare at the walls. A periodic table was in front of him and it made him grin a bit. On his feet in a moment Bond started to take off his shirt, it wasn’t until he had removed both of his socks as well that remembered he did not actually have anything else to wear and just as he was about to place them back on Q re entered his room. The dark haired boy was looking down at the bundle of clothes in his hand. “Irene will try and find you somethin-” Then he looked up at the toned half naked boy in front of him and tried to not to stare. Instantaneously they both blushed bright red and tried to avoid eye contact. Apologising profusely Q started at his feet not trusting himself to look up for a single moment.

Shrugging it off Bond tried not to sound too offended at the fact Q was not even looking at him for a second. “It’s fine. Look Q I understand that you and Ire-”

This time when her name was spoken the lady did walk through the door. “Good morning.” She seemed completely unfazed by the shirtless state James was in. “Hey Bond. Here I found you some baggy cloths, I’m pretty sure you and Q aren’t the same size.” Winking to each of them she left.

Holding the items she had handed him up a bit he said. “I’ll… I’ll just be ummm,”

“Of course.” Q told him how to get to the bathroom and definitely didn’t look at contortion of muscles that were now exposed. Okay well he did, but he definitely didn’t stare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any kudos or comments I love feedback :) Thanks for reading


	26. the next day

Having a policy of never being late even during a time when he had a free was something Q prided himself on. However that was not going to plan seen as both he, his sister and Bond had slept in. The awkward drive to school was almost unbearable. Trying to diffuse the tension Q sat in the middle of the back row and Bond sat in Q's normal place while Irene sat next to her little brother and Kate positioned her self at the front next to one of her mouthers at the weal.

"So..." Irene started the conversation. "Did you boys have fun last night?"

Dark red blood seemed to surface on Bond's cheeks as the memory of last night started to flood back to him. "It was nice yeah."

Faking a sense of shock Irene quizzed them . "Only nice? What did you do?""

This time Q beat Bond to the chase. "The usual."

"Oh... so just like the last time he 'nipped over'"

A bit cross Q huffed. "Just drop it Irene."

With her arms raised in self defence she said. "Okay. Okay."

Kate then calmly interjected before either of the siblings could further cause tension. "So, Q. I found this amazing new tumblr page. You just have to check it out."

Suddenly Q's face returned to that look of excitement it sometimes wore and Bond could feel his chest feeling less and less tight with every second. "Oh. Really? What's it about?"

 

* * *

 

 

Once they finally got to school Q and Kate were still in discussing while the two other teens were glancing at each other as if sizing them up. After a swift thank you to their driver they all ran inside to avoid the rain. The girls rushed to their lesson which was starting in several mins, but not before Irene gave Q a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you." She said. 

A raised eyebrow and "still?" was the response she received. 

"Always. See you later."

Turning back around to the taller boy Q asked. "So, shall we go back to the study room or.."

It took a great amount of effort on Bond's part not to let his jealousy dictate his reply. "Well, last time I was in there I practically got kicked out." He joked. "So how about we go into the chill room instead?"

Nodding Q followed his friend down several corridors until they reached the room in question. It felt weird to be using his "study time"... not studying but the empty room with it's comfortable chairs looking too inviting to miss the opportunity, especially with present company considered. Almost in a bow Bond waved his hand and dipped his head in a gesture much like a servant about to open a carriage door, as he allowed his companion to choose a seat. The green one looked the best and so hurriedly Q plunked both him and his bag down before squishing up further against the wall. For an unknown reason to himself Bond found the actions of Q unbelievably adorable. "Don't smirk at me James." Was the sassy comment emitted by Q as he rummaged through his bag. Pulling out a text book for biology he started to read it... or at least pretend as he tried to ignore the stare that Bond was currently giving him. Exposed was one word to describe how he felt and probably the most fitting. "And don't stare." He scolded while flipping the page.

A bit taken a back Bond blinked a few times and then started to fiddle with his jacket. "So about last night..."

"I understand." Q's tone was full of the sadness and possible regret he doubted he would ever be able to voice.

Calming himself with a large breath Bond said. "I don't think you do. And don't hide behind your book."

More then a little annoyed Q clasped the page and lowered the cover effectively maintaining the page he was on while also revealing his face to Bond. "What do you want me to say?"

"I... I don't know something."

Slowly a grin formed on his face. "Okay. Something."

Exasperated and amused Bond flung his head back as he lay back in the chair and put a hand over his eyes as if to shield himself from the situation. "Q." And the boy who's name he had just called could hear the smile in his voice.

Mocking him Q replied in a childish tone. "What?" As he also pushed himself back in his own chair after carefully putting his book back in his bag. 

"This is serious."

"I know."

"We are talking about... well us."

"I know." After a moment reflection Q added. "I didn't really think there was an 'us'."

Tiny was the smile that cracked on Bond's face (which had turned deadly serious again) and yet all the same it was there and right now that was enough for his friend. "Well, that is why we are disguising it." It came to his attention at that moment that Q had a strand of crocked hair sticking out in front of his nose and he let out a tiny giggle.  Self-consciously Q patted his chest as if he was going to find a massive sign on himself that read "idiot" or something to that extent. "You got a bit of damp hair... it's... no it's.. just in front of your nose. No not there silly." Q's hand kept patting his head but this seemed to only further move the lock upwards. "Here let me." Bond lifted himself on to one of his elbows and leaned towards the other lad. Lifting out his hand he touched the hair and started to pat it back but it would not stay. "Give me one second." He asked and then got up completely  when Q did not seem to object. Then they were face to face. Again Bond tried to return the piece of hair to it's usual position but it seemed to be as stubborn as the person it belonged to. Unconsciously he made a comment to that effect which caused his friend to laugh.

"You think me and my strain of hair are the same."

Only half listing Bond remained focused on the piece of hair and when it seemed to be statically attached to him he joked. "It loves me."

Wide eyed they both realised what he had said. After a silence that last a very short period of time Q joked. "Is that also suppose to make me and my hair the same?"

Instantaneously they both realised just how close they were. If bond moved his lips only a tiny bit to the right and down a fraction of a centimetre, his would meet the one's belonging to Q. "I..." Unsure of how to continue he carried on pushing the hair piece back towards the rest of the mob that was Q's hair. "Done." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gulping he reluctantly moved back a bit. "I just... I need to go... to the, umm loo. I'll be right back."

Watching his friend leave Q muttered. "Yeah." in the most upset tone he could muster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me any feedback below. Bye :)


	27. park

Sitting in class Irene tried to concentrate but she could hear the whispers of the people behind her as they discussed her current relationship. That was the worst part of it all she believed; people talking to her upfront and asking her questions about her and Kate wasn’t ideal but at least she could sass them off or reply to it but when people used hushed tones to mock her she felt out of place, she doubted they were actually talking about her and ‘maybe it’s just my paranoia’ she would question.  Calming herself down she pushed her left hand up her right sleeve and traced a recent gash on her forearm. “You okay?”

Of course her girlfriend was worried about her, of course kind and caring and thought full Kate cared. “Yeah, you?” In response Kate just nodded. Again they both attempted to focus on what the teacher was talking about but the sniggers were hard to ignore. Eventually Kate turned around and asked them to be quite and while she turned back around she grabbed hold of Irene’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. It defiantly didn’t solve all the problems they were facing or the idiots behind them but somehow Irene felt a bit better now.

 

* * *

 

“Thought you had like jumped out the window or something.” Q joked as he scotched closer to the wall to give Bond as much room as possible.

The taller boy was still patting his slightly damp hands on his trousers. “Nah.” He smiled. “There are no windows in those bathrooms.” They both joked a little bit. “Look Q... I w-“ At that precise moment a group of girls came over and tried to sit in the seat opposite them.  “Um sorry those seats are taken.” When the females tried to object Bond just said. “We are having a chat... can you... please jus-“

Getting up Q grabbed his bag. “Look it’s fine.” When he made to move so did his friend and they both rose. “You can stay.”

With his bag in hand James just shrugged. “It’s fine, where do you want to go?”

Both of them moved in silence to the entrance to the building, the rain had let up, Q checked his phone. “I have a free next I’m going to go for a walk.” When his friend said nothing he opened the door and walked a few steps and was in the car park before he noticed he was actually being followed. “Wha-“

“I have a free to. Thought I’d join you.” Suddenly looking a bit self conscious Bond turned his attention to the floor. “Don’t mind... do you?”

Turing back around he carried on walking. “Course not.”

In complete silence they made it onto the main road and from their headed towards the park. “I get that we have been friends for not very long but I also feel like I know you a bit... and we are friends so how about we do like a fact-for-a-fact.” Looking at Q’s raised brow he added. “I tell you something about me you tell me something about you.”

Contemplating the offer Q dropped his bag on a patch of grass and then sat down waiting for his friend to do the same he nodded. “Okay, you frist.”

Grinning Bong crossed his legs. “When I was little I wanted to be a secret agent.”

“I love, as in loooooooooove cornflake tarts.” Q smiled fondly. “But not when my sister makes them, she... is one awful cook but I still love her.” After a moment he said. “Hey wait that was more than one fact you have to go twice now.”

With a chuckle Bond nodded. “Okay...my fave colour is cream or pale orange. My mbti is ESTP.”

“Mine is INTJ.”

“I’m a feminist.”

Q scoffed. “Of course. That’s just common sense. I would love to be a computer technician.”

“My mother, my birth mother was an alcoholic.”

A bit taken aback by the confession Q tried to get his friend’s attention but Bond just kept fiddling with a few stains of grass. “My birth father... he is too.”

After a moment pause Bond said. “The best book ever written is Alone on a wide wide sea.”

Chuckling at little Q added. “I hate to break it to you but I don’t think Romeo and Juliet is a good love story.”

Grasping his chest and letting out a gasp of horror. “Oh my goodness Q, this friendship is over.” The he started to laugh. “Yeah I think so too. Not enough picnics under the stars for you?”

A bit taken a back Q asked. “Is that the definition of romance for you James?”

Coughing a little Bond broke their intense stare. “You know you are the only person who calls me James.”

Q focused his attention on his feet as he pulled his knees up to his chest  “Yeah?”

“Yeah... your turn Q.”

Frowning with confusion Q took a moment to realise what his companion meant. “Oh, right... ummm I think that romance is an unusual thing.”

“You don’t believe in it.”

A bit taken aback Q dejected “No. I did not say that. It’s just I think... it’s just like any relationship really,  you can look in from the outside and speculate whatever you wish but unless you are one of the people in that connection... well you never truly know the extent of the link between them.” Looking at the wide eyes that Bond were now expressing.  “I mean or something... I know that’s probably stupid so I’ll just sh-“

Quickly Bond argued. “No... no it’s perfect and so very true.”

The blush that was starting to form on his friend’s check was adorable. “Yeah?”

“Defiantly. I-I could not agree more.” They both smiled at each other. After a bit of quite Bond continued.  “Q, I was wondering i-“ He started but was interrupted by Q’s phone beeping.

“Excuse me.” The other boy said and checked the devise.  “It’s Irene.” He explained while not looking up from his handset. Bond didn’t try and stop the pang of jealously that he felt.”She says hello.” In response Bond simply waved a little. “I wonder how she is texting during lessons.”

A giggle escaped Bond due to Q’s innocence and when the boy questioned him on hit. “Nothing... you are just... very cute.”

Unsure of how to reply Q carried on texting a response to his sister and blushing while he thanked him. “Oh dear.... Bond we better start getting back it’s starting to rain.” Pocketing his phone he grabbed his bag and companion’s hand and they ran in the light drizzle back to the main road and headed for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the delay. I have been away due to my exam and then I was seriously ill. But I hope you liked this new chapter and I will be updating much sooner. And feel free to leave kudos and feedback :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay in this. Between health issues and lack of wifi I haven't been able to post it. I'll be quicker hopefully from now on :)

Rushing through the light drizzle the two boys giggled a bit. Once safely back inside the school building the pair continued to laugh while catching their breaths. Bond once again noticed the strand of hair that seemed reluctant to be returned to it's rightful place even after he subconsciously started to wipe it back. "Lessons start in about five." Q said while trying not to stare intently at the other boy. The taller of the two shrugged a little, his regard for attendance was always precarious at best but with the opportunity to spend more time with Q that seemed impossible as well. "bond?!" Shouted a very loud and high voice from down the hall. Walking over a girl in high heels and a slim pink dress brushed over Q entirely. "Hello sweetie." It was visible the tension in him as he muttered "hello." Obviously to his discomfort she continued on "aw darling I haven't seen you in a while. It feels like ages." "Two days" he supplied almost helpfully. A massive grin erupted on her face. "Counting the days are we love?" When all he provided was a sigh she continued. "When is your next match? Football isn't it?" It didn't go unnoticed to BOnd how this if nothing else seemed to peek the interest of Q, so with a tiny bit of a raised voice he answered. "Day after tomorrow." Repeating his answer she put a hand to her chin as if contemplating her options. "I think I'm free." While watching the two Q started to realise just how unusual a conversation that revolved around flirting truest was: just people throwing pointless statements at each other in the hopes that one will ignite some passion much like throwing a ball at a hole and waiting for one to go in. But with a lack of social skills or basketball for that matter with Q he felt as if any interactions were purely down to luck. As if the inanimate object that was the speakers could hear his silent pleases for sweet release from this situation they called for the start of the next period. Without even so much as glance towards his friend he pushed the bag up his shoulder further and walked away. "see you later Q." He heard after a turn down a corridor towards his lesson. The idea that James even rembered him while a pretty young girl was trying to impress him, started Q enough that he stopped dead in his tracks, effectively bumping into some first years that took in his height and scarpered before causing a scene. "You don't mean you actually talk to that... Trash? That geek? The weird one? Bond!" With a tone the kind venom was formed of James spat back at her. "Ashley, I will have you know that talking of people in a negative way only makes you look horrible. And when it is about someone as... Brilliant as Q it makes you look very stupid as well." Pride blossomed within his chest and Q took a few more steps before her remembered the class he was suppose to be attending and turned around down the other end of the corridor. Just outside the door to his class in the queue, he noticed the farmiluar scent: his sister. Turned around in time to see her head to her own room he gave her a thumbs up which she returned before an eye roll. He knew that meant she had geography and bless her soul she was gonna need more than a little bit of hope to make it through.


End file.
